Meu eu em você- Snamione
by Moonda
Summary: O castelo de Hogwarts nunca mais foi o mesmo depois que Hermione se tornou professora. Culpa da rivalidade que ela e Severus Snape nutriam ferrenhamente. A grifana e o sonserino brigavam o tempo todo! E pior, acabavam por aguçar, ainda mais, a rivalidade entre as casas. Minerva tinha que fazer algo, ou logo o castelo cairia em ruínas por causa dos dois.
1. Considerações

_Os personagens e tudo que você reconhecer nesta historia, são de autoria de J.K. Rowling.___

_La vai outra SS-HG que salvei do além tumulo haha__  
__Os primeiros capítulos devem sair em breve, uma vez que já os tenho escrito...___

_Então, primeiro me deixa contar a historia dessa fic.__  
__Bom, ela vem do tempo de orkut, da velha e boa HPBF. La ela era postada por uma amiga minha, que tinha um fake, com o nome "Alguém tem que ceder." Pois eu comecei a escreve-la, mas como tinha uma long em andamento, (Vingança) não quis publicar e dar continuidade. E como tinha mostrado os primeiros capítulos para ela, ela perguntou se podia postar o que eu tinha escrito e continuar. E eu deixei. Mas acabou que ela não continuou e eu também não. Ate a long que estava escrevendo abandonei. Mas faz uns dias que ela não sai da minha cabeça, por isso resolvi que vou termina-la. É isso.__  
__É uma comedia romântica, com um leve toque de drama.___

_Espero que gostem._


	2. A troca

N/A: _Desculpem por eventuais erros ortográficos e de coerência.__  
__Espero que gostem...__  
__Boa leitura!_

Já haviam se passado quatro anos desde a queda do lord das trevas. O mundo bruxo estava completamente, em paz. Ou pelo menos, quase todo ele.

Em Hogwarts a guerra entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios estava pior do que nunca.

Isso devia-se, principalmente aos diretores de cada casa. Severo Snape, diretor da Sonserina e Hermione Granger, diretora da grifinória.

Minerva Mcgonagall, estava cansada da infantilidade de ambos os lados. Ela estava quase em seu limite. Teria que por um fim aquela briga, ou o castelo cairia em ruinas outra vez.

Ela tomava um xicara de chá em seu escritório, quando a porta foi escancarada e por ela entraram Hermione e Severo. Ambos se acotovelando e gritando um com o outro, até a sua mesa.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e pediu forças a Merlin.

–O que aconteceu desta vez ? – Ela perguntou cansada.

–Ele acha que pode fazer qualquer coisa...

–Ela não tem respeito nenhum... – Começaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

–UM DE CADA VEZ!- Ela gritou. E fez um sinal para que Hermione falasse primeiro, fazendo Severo bufar.

–Eu reservei o campo para a Grifinória hoje! E ele os expulsou de lá! – Ela gritou exasperada.

–Isso é verdade Severo ?

–Sim, mas...

–Se Hermione reservou o campo para a Grifinória, você não deveria... – Hermione sorriu marota para o professor de poções.

–Mas ela reservou o campo ontem. Para o dia todo. E para hoje. E para a amanha. E depois...

–Isso é verdade Hermione ?

–Sim, mas... – Minerva revirou os olhos.

–O problema de vocês dois, é que vocês nunca pensam um no outro. Estão sempre preocupados demais consigo mesmos. Somos uma escola. Um corpo docente. Deveriam ser unidos, ajudar um ao outro...

E lá se foi mais uma hora de sermão. O pior é que a diretora sabia que não daria em nada, que assim que saíssem do escritório, Severo e Hermione começariam a brigar outra vez.

Ela teria que tomar uma atitude. O ano letivo tinha acabado de começar e metade da Sonserina e da Grifinoria estava em detenção. Graças, é claro, aos estímulos de Hermione e Severo, que não percebiam que suas brigas estimulavam, ainda mais, a rivalidade dos alunos.

"Tem que haver uma maneira de uni-los. Uma maneira de fazê-los se colocarem um no lugar do outro... Um no lugar do outro!"

A diretora sorriu e se levantou depressa. Tinha um plano e queria coloca-lo em pratica logo.

No jantar, Snape se sentou a direita de Minerva e Hermione se sentou á esquerda como de costume. Minerva não se importou com a discussão deles, nem mesmo quando Snape e Hermione começaram a jogar ervilhas um no outro. Na verdade, ela estava se segurando para não rir. Só de pensar no que tinha feito...

Passava da meia noite quando Snape e Hermione foram chamados para uma reunião no escritório da diretora.

Mas não havia reunião nenhuma. Apenas um circulo branco com vários símbolos desenhados em volta, no chão. Eles só perceberam que tinham parado no meio do circulo, quando o mesmo começou a brilhar.

–Mas o que ...- Ele se desgrudou do chão e começou a subir lentamente, os símbolos dançando magicamente no ar. Eles ouviram varias vozes, que pareciam vir dos símbolos, sussurrarem encantamentos complicados e ritmados. Hermione só conseguia olhar enquanto o circulo subia até a altura de sua cintura. Então, ele começou a se fechar, forçando-os a se unirem. O circulo se apertou entorno dos dois, esmagando-os. Eles gemeram de dor. Aquilo parecia corta-los ao meio. E realmente, o círculo perpassou seus corpos como uma lamina.

Eles gritaram. Então, os símbolos explodiram. Um a um. E por fim, o circulo terminou de corta-los ao meio, houve uma explosão entre seus corpos, onde as extremidades do círculo se encontraram. Eles caíram.

–O que foi isso ? – Severo ouviu sua voz dizer, mas ele não tinha falado nada. Abriu os olhos, em sua frente ele viu a si mesmo, com uma cara de choque. Olhou pra baixo, para seu próprio corpo, mas não era seu corpo. Era o corpo de Hermione.

–E-eu... – Ele balbuciou. Cobriu a boca ao ouvir a voz delicada de Hermione sair de seus lábios. Quer dizer, lábios dela, que agora estavam nele. "Isso é loucura."

–Não pode ser! – Disse Hermione tateando o rosto. Suas feições delicadas, agora eram rudes.

Snape passou a mão no cabelo macio, no rosto delicado, no pescoço fino, mas quando colocou as duas mãos nos seios e apertou, Hermione deu um tapa em suas mãos.

–Ei! Isso é meu! – Ela advertiu.

–O que você fez comigo ? Eu sei que deve ser horrível ser você, mas pode escolher outra vitima! Eu quero meu corpo de volta! – Ele gritou antes de se jogar sobre Hermione. Tentou segurar os braços dela, mas seu corpo era frágil e delicado demais para prender Hermione por muito tempo.

–Acha que eu fiz isso ? – Ela perguntou incrédula enquanto rolava o corpo, de modo que agora o dela estava por cima dele.

–Acalmem-se crianças. – Minerva tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Ela andou até sua escrivaninha e se sentou.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.

N/a:_ E ai? O que achou?_


	3. Nos aposentos do mestre

N:A: _Hey! Eu disse que atualizaria rápido, não disse? haha___

_Boa leitura!_

–Você?! - Perguntou Hermione enquanto se levantava de cima de Severo e ia de encontro a Minerva. Snape a imitou.

– Minerva! Como ? Porque ? – Ele perguntou. – Desfaça isso! Desfaça isso agora!

–É!

–Não posso. – Ela disse sorrindo .

–Não,

–Pode ?

– É um feitiço antigo e delicado. Que só pode ser quebrado por vocês.

– Como você se atreve... – Começou Hermione, mas Severo tapou a boca dela com as mãos.

–Deixe comigo. – Ele pigarreou. – Como você se atreve, sua bruxa velha ...

–Gritar não vai adiantar Hermione. Quer dizer, Snape.

–Minerva. Por favor. – Suplicou Hermione. A diretora não aguentou, teve que rir. Era incrível ver Severo Snape fazendo beicinho de choro e pedindo "por favor".

–Hermione querida, já disse, somente vocês dois podem desfazer o feitiço.

–Como ? – Perguntou Snape.

–É simples. Quando um compreender e amar a alma do outro, tornando-se assim apenas um, o feitiço será revertido. - Ela falou em tom de conversa.

–Ótimo! Vou ser nariguda o resto da vida!

– Como se eu quisesse ficar com essa bunda esquisita, pelo resto da minha.

–Andou reparando na minha bunda ? Seu velho pervertido!

–Sua criança mimada!

–Já pedi pra não me chamar assim! Rum! - A cena seria trágica se não fosse cômica.

Eles discutiram entre eles. Discutiram com Minerva. Discutiram consigo mesmos.

Depois de muito discutir, eles –finalmente- se retiraram do escritório e foram para as masmorras. Hermione iria passar a noite lá, eles tinham decidido procurar nos livros particulares de Snape, alguma poção que pudesse acabar com aquilo.

– Porque seus aposentos são maiores que os meus? – Perguntou Hermione.

–Porque eu sou melhor que você.

–Se eu der um soco na sua cara, dói em mim ou em você ? –Snape a ignorou. Hermione já estivera no escritório particular de Snape. Mas nunca tinha passado para os aposentos. Surpreendeu-se. Uma sala de estar enorme e linda fora toda decorada com muito bom gosto. E é claro. A estante de livros, que tomava uma parede inteira, a deixou maravilhada. Ela se adiantou e começou a passar a mão por alguns livros, lendo títulos e suspirando. Snape pigarreou.

–Não pense em tirar um livro dai, sem meu consentimento. – Advertiu. Hermione lhe mostrou a língua. – E pare de agir como uma criança mimada enquanto estiver no meu corpo.

–Nãomechameassim! – Snape escolheu um livro para Hermione, depois pegou um para si.

–Leia esse. – Disse ele lhe entregando o livro.

–Mas eu queria...

–Esse.

–Você é um grosso sabia ? – Disse ela. Hermione se sentou no sofá, e começou a ler o índice do livro. Snape se sentou de frente para ela e também começou a ler.

Já havia se passado das três, e a pilha de livros largada entre eles era a prova de que não acharam nada.

Hermione estava deitada de bruços no tapete de Snape, brincando com o cabelo liso que não lhe pertencia enquanto folheava outro livro. Ela não tinha parado nem para ir ao banheiro, queria seu corpo de volta. Mas parecia que isso ia demorar. Ela encarou Snape, ele se sentava de forma desajeitada, com as pernas abertas.

–Snape ? – Disse ela delicada, mesmo com a voz grossa. Ele apenas levantou os olhos do livro e esperou que ela continuasse a falar. –Nós vamos conseguir, não vamos? – ele suspirou e voltou a folhear o livro. Ele não quis responder, porque não sabia. Nunca ouvira em tal poção, e essa história de " um respeitar e amar a alma do outro, tornando-se assim, apenas um." Não iria funcionar. Não com eles.

Hermione se debruçou sobre o livro e chorou. Chorou porque queria seu corpo de volta. Chorou porque estava com medo.

–Não. Não chore quando estiver no meu corpo. – ele revirou os olhos.

–E se... Se não voltarmos? Se ...

–Um dia, - ele começou – Eu conheci uma garota. Irritante. Dentuça. Cabeluda. – Ela levantou a cabeça para repreendê-lo, mas ele falou primeiro. – Ela é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conheci. –Hermione sorriu - Depois de mim, é claro. – Acrescentou. – Você pode qualquer coisa Granger.

– Você acha ?

–Tenho certeza. Você está comigo. – Ele voltou para o livro. Hermione sorriu em silencio, era a primeira vez que ele era gentil com ela.

–Snape! – Hermione gritou depois de alguns minutos enquanto se colocava de pé. Ele se levantou, pensou que ela tinha achado a poção. Mas Hermione torcia as pernas e chacoalhava as mãos no lado do corpo com uma cara aflita.

–O que foi ?

–Banheiro. – ela choramingou. Ele bufou.

–No meu quarto. Primeira porta á esquerda.

–Ma-mas...

–Mas, o que? – Snape viu seu rosto ruborizar. Ela tinha que parar de ter reações femininas no seu corpo. Ela apenas olhou em direção as calças, e Snape entendeu. Desta vez, ele teve que rir.

–aaaaaaah. Bom, é só... sabe? Pegar e apontar...

–Nem ferrando eu vou pegar nisso! – Ela gritou.

–Olha o palavreado Granger! – Snape pegou-a pela mão e a guiou para dentro do quarto e depois para o banheiro. Não porque queria ajuda-la, mas porque também não ficava confortável imaginando Hermione com seu pênis na mão para urinar. Por mais engraçado que isso fosse.

–Olhe para cima. – Ordenou. Ela obedeceu. Então, ele arriou as calças e a cueca, segurou o pênis na mão. "Isso- É- Muito- Estranho."

–Vamos. Faça. – Hermione tentou. Mas era estranho demais, ela estava travada.

–Não dá! –Snape tirou a varinha do bolso e ligou a torneira com um gesto.

–Melhorou ? – Hermione fechou os olhos, o barulho de agua caindo ajudava mesmo. -Temos que trocar de varinha depois. – Ele falou enquanto ela mijava.

...

–Chega Granger. – Disse ele depois de um tempo, eles já tinham voltado para os livros que agora estavam espalhados pelo chão. – Não vamos conseguir sair desta situação hoje. Eu estou com sono.

–Eu também. – ela admitiu. Ela estava mesmo cansada. Exausta. Ela começou a juntar os livros e empilha-los . Snape a ajudou.

–Não tem nada mais confortável ? – Disse ela. Mas não esperou resposta. Entrou no quarto e começou a mexer nas roupas de Snape. Acabou achando uma calça preta leve.

–O que você esta fazendo ? – Disse Snape entrando no quarto enquanto Hermione se trocava. Ela enrubesceu, mas então se lembrou de que não estava no seu corpo.

–Colocando algo mais apropriado para dormir. – Ela se despiu sem cuidado, deixando o corpo do mestre poções só de cueca. Ela não conseguiu resistir, e deu uma olhada para a cueca de Snape. Ela mordeu o lábio para o volume na box preta. Snape pigarreou. – Ah! É... – Ela remexeu no guarda-roupa, fazendo a maior bagunça. Pegou uma camisa preta e entregou a ele. – Vista isso. –Ela assistiu enquanto Snape despia as suas vestes. Ela não estava com uma lingerie muito sexy, na verdade era meio juvenil. Ainda assim, Snape não deixou de notar os seios avantajados no sutiã azul. Mas Hermione estava com sono demais para brigar com seu antigo professor, então se deitou na cama e puxou o lençol sobre o corpo.

– O que você pensa que esta fazendo ? Essa, é a MINHA cama! – Ele disse enquanto abotoava a camisa.

–Eu sei.

–Então... saia dai!

–Nem pensar. Nós vamos dormir juntinhos querido. – Disse ela entre um bocejo. – Quero ficar perto do meu corpo. Sabe lá o que você faria com ele...

–Ora sua...

–Boa noite Snape. – Ele revirou os olhos e se deitou ao lado de Hermione, um de costas pro outro

N/a:_ Review's? *-*_


	4. Epipogium aphyllum

Era cedo quando Snape despertou. Não conseguira dormir direito. Levantou-se, prendeu os cabelos cacheados em um coque, escovou os dentes e foi para a sala onde chamou um dos elfos domésticos do castelo. Pediu um café preto. O elfo voltou rapidamente com o café e a correspondência daquele dia.

Uma olhada rápida no profeta diário lhe informou que tudo estava em paz no mundo bruxo. Tinha uma carta de Ellen, sua namorada. Ele não leu. Não queria pensar nela agora. Graças a Merlin ela estava em uma turnê pela França. E tinha uma carta de Natasha. Essa ele abriu rapidamente.

" Caro Severo, como tem passado ? Espero que bem. Tenho uma boa e uma má noticia.

Primeiro, passei por mais de seis países essa semana. Foi cansativo. Vou ter que te cobrar esse favor mais tarde, querido.

Bom, a boa noticia é: EU FINALMENTE ACHEI! Uma Epipogium aphyllum que esta começando a florescer! Sabe oque isso significa ?

E a má noticia: Temos concorrência. Consegui que o vendedor esperasse até sexta-feira, como um favor pessoal. Mas já aviso, ele vai te cobrar até as cuecas pela flor. O outro comprador esta pressionando, ofereceu 1 milhão da galeões. Então se você quiser mesmo essa flor, vai ter que se coçar.

Estou te esperando, Natasha Zabujko.

P S: Quase me esqueci. Estou em Harbin – China. Você já esteve aqui uma vez lembra ? Naquela missão pro lorde ? Estou no Harbin Sunchine Wangjiang Hotel, fica no bairro Daoli. Não demore!"

Snape jogou a carta na mesa e correu para o quarto.

–Granger! Acorde! – Ele jogou vestes limpas para ela.

–Só mais cinco minutos mãe... – Ela disse grogue colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Snape começou a chacoalha-la.

–Anda logo mulher! Nós temos que sair. - Ele procurava por essa flor á mais de seis anos. Não podia perder essa chance.

–Sair ? – As palavras á despertaram. – Nós não podemos sair assim...

–aaaah podemos!

–Não! Eu não saio daqui!

–A é ? Então eu acho que vou dar uma voltinha pela masmorra... pelado!

–Você não faria... faria ?

–Pode apostar que sim! – Hermione resmungou, mas colocou a roupa.

–Você podia usar algo mais alegre, não ? – Comentou antes de jogar a capa preta sobre si. Snape tinha colocado a roupa que ela usara na noite passada. Um vestido azul claro de alças finas, que definitivamente, podia ser mais curto. – Onde vamos ? –Ela perguntou.

–Preste bem atenção. O que vamos fazer é muito importante. Vou dizer que estou com um problema de garganta e que você é minha assistente pessoal. Você só devera concordar com TUDO que eu disser. Entendeu Granger?

–Assistente pessoal? Eu ? Vai sonhando!

–Granger. O que você quer que eu diga então ? – disse ele irritado – Que você é minha namorada ou coisa assim ?

–Sempre sonhei em ser assistente pessoal. Sério mesmo. – Ele bufou.

–Podemos ir de uma vez ? – Sem esperar resposta ele atirou pó de flu na lareira – Beco diagonal. – Ele falou, então os dois entraram nas chamas verdes.

Depois de passarem pelo Gringotes, onde Snape retirou uma grande quantia de dinheiro, eles aparataram na China.

Hermione tagarelava enquanto Snape a guiava por uma rua tortuosa. Ele chegaram em frente a um grande Hotel. Hermione assoviou.

–lembre-se do que lhe disse. Não. Abra. A . boca. Apenas concorde com TUDO que eu disser. Entendeu ? – Hermione levou a mão a garganta e tossiu teatralmente. – Perfeito.

Eles entraram no hotel lado á lado. Snape pediu que chamassem Natasha na recepção, não demorou muito para que ela aparecesse.

Uma mulher ruiva, alta, com o corpo bem delineado.

–Sev! – Disse ela alegremente. Estendeu os braços para um abraço, Snape pigarreou, só então Hermione a abraçou. – Como você esta ? –Perguntou Natasha.

–Ele não esta se sentindo muito bem. Problemas na garganta.

– Ah, então essa é a sua namorada ? – Ela perguntou para Snape/Hermione, que negou com a cabeça.

–Não. Sou Hermione Granger. Assistente pessoal do . – Hermione rolou os olhos.

–Hermione Granger ? A amiguinha do menino-que-sobreviveu-só-porque-eu-não-botei-as-mã os-nele ? – Hermione lhe lançou um olhar furioso. Mas Snape sorriu e tratou de mudar de assunto.

–Se não se importa, não temos muito tempo. Onde está a flor ?

–Não temos tempo nem para relembrar os velhos tempos Sev ? – Ela disse chorosa. Hermione deu um passo atrás.

–como disse. Nosso tempo é limitado.

–Bom, - Ela deu o braço a Hermione, esfregando a lateral do corpo sinuosamente enquanto andavam. – Ele esta nos esperando.

Ela os guiou até o restaurante do hotel, uma mesa reservada mais no fundo. Um homem forte, cheio de cicatrizes os esperava impaciente.

–Bom dia. – Disse Snape.

–Trouxe o dinheiro ? – O homem trabalhava com contrabando á muito tempo. Sabia que era melhor ir direto ao assunto e dar o fora.

–é evidente. – Snape tirou do bolso a pequena bolsinha de contas magicamente amplificada. Hermione sabia que ali tinham 2 milhões de galeões. Ficou estupefata ao ver Snape entregar tudo ao homem. O que ele poderia querer que valesse tanto ?

–Quanto tem aqui ? – Perguntou, chacoalhando a bolsinha perto do ouvido.

–2 milhões. O dobro do que te ofereceram. Pode contar se quiser..

–Não. Vocês não seriam burros o suficiente para tentar me enganar. – Ele pegou uma mochila suja que estava no chão ao seu lado e a entregou a Hermione. Snape não deixou que ela abrisse.

–Você também não seria burro o suficiente para tentar enganar o senhor Snape. – Por baixo da mesa, Natasha afagava as coxas de Hermione/Snape.

–Podemos ir então! – Ela disse rapidamente se levantando, só depois lembrou-se de sua " dor de garganta" e começou a tossir.

–Vamos. O senhor deve estar cansado. – Disse Snape jogando a mochila sobre o ombro. Depois de se despedirem de Natasha, ele pegou a mão de Hermione e apartou em frente aos portões de Hogwarts.

–Merlin! O que foi aquilo ?- Indagou Hermione furiosa. Enquanto eles entravam no castelo – Contrabando ? O que tem dentro dessa mochila ? Não acredito que te deixei me convencer a ir...

–Granger...

–E quem era aquela vadia ? E oque e ela quis dizer, quando falou do Harry daquela forma...

–Granger...

– Porque ela ficou me bulinando e..

–GRANGER!

–O QUE ?

–Calada. – Ele disse sorrindo. Finalmente conseguira o ingrediente que faltava. Nada tiraria seu bom humor naquele dia, nem mesmo estar confinado no corpo de Hermione o desanimaria.

Graças a Merlin, Hermione foi em silencio para as masmorras.

–Podíamos ter dado uma voltinha pelo menos... A china é adorável, mas o velho ranzinza tinha que correr para suas masmorras. – Snape não deu ouvidos. Apenas tirou o vaso de flor envolto por uma pequena redoma de vidro de dentro da mochila. Com cuidado colocou-o sobre a mesa. Ele quase pulou de emoção. Uma orquídea fantasma magica bem ali, na sua frente. Se tudo corresse com esperado, a poção estaria pronta para receber a essência da flor assim que ela desabrochasse. Seus estudos lhe diziam que isso iria acontecer em duas semanas. Perfeito.

–Ela é ... –Começou Hermione, que tinha se aproximado para ver a flor de perto.

–Magnifica. Eu sei.

–é uma orquídea fantasma magica ? De verdade ?

–Sim. – Os dois olhavam para a planta. Dois pequenos botões de flor estavam começando a se abrir.

–Para que você precisa...

–Assunto meu e de mais ninguém Granger! – Disse ríspido. "Boa coisa não deve ser!" pensou Hermione.

–Bom. Vou tomar café, e depois voltamos as pesquisas ok ? – Ele assentiu sem nada dizer. Pegou a flor, caminhou até uma estante e a empurrou para o lado com o corpo. A entrada de seu laboratório pessoal. Hermione quase o seguiu. Mas seu estomago roncou. Ela precisava comer. Bom, teria tempo suficiente para ver o laboratório quando voltasse.

N/A:_ vish, o que o Sev quer com essa flor heim? Deixem seus 'achismos'...___

_Beijoss até mais!__  
__Reviews? *u*_


	5. Segredos

N/A: _Obrigada a todos que comentaram, É O MAIOR COMBUSTIVEL!. Por hora, fiquem com mais um cap.__  
__Boa leitura!_

Snape andava apressado pelo seu laboratório. Encontrou todos os ingredientes que precisava e os colocou sobre a bancada. Ele ia começar a picar as raízes quando bateram na porta.

–Já vai. – Gritou. As batidas continuaram. – Mas que coisa! Já disse que já vai- Quando ele abriu a porta, se deparou com uma Gina extremamente sorridente.

–O que você faz aqui ? – Perguntou ríspido.

–É bom te ver também Hermione. – " aah claro. Hermione." – Snape está ai ?

–Si-Não! Ele foi tomar café... – Gina passou por Snape aos pulos.

–Não acredito! Quando você pretendia me contar ?

–Contar o que ? – Perguntou enquanto se controlava para não expulsa-la dali, já que ela sem nenhum respeito se jogava em seu sofá.

–Que você e o morcegão estão...

–Estão o que ?

–A Hermione você sabe. Que vocês dois estão transando – Disse animada. Snape se afogou com o ar. Ele e Hermione ? Nunca!

–Mas nós não estamos.

–Nem vem! Eu sei o fogo que você tem ... – "Quer dizer que a Granger tem fogo, é ?" - E se bem me lembro, era você que dizia que o jeito do Snape era sexy. – Disse ela dando de ombros. – Snape sorriu. " Gosta do meu jeito sexy ?" A conversa podia ser interessante. Ele se sentou ao lado de Gina. – Quando a Minerva me disse que você tinha passado a noite nas masmorras ... Ual! Vai me conta. Como é ?

–Como é o que ?

–Snape. Na cama! Ele com aquele jeitão...

–É! – Disse Snape rindo, só de imaginar o que Hermione faria quando descobrisse o que Ginevra pensava. Resolveu dar corda para a ruiva. – Ele é... sabe ? Uma loucura.

–ME CONTE! – Implorou Gina.

–Deixa disso! Não quero que você fique excitada, sabe ?

–Mas pelo menos o tamanho...

–Merlin! –"Que mulher depravada"

–Hermione Granger! Eu descrevi gemido por gemido da minha primeira transa com o Harry! Você me deve pelo menos um detalhezinho insignificante!

–Não é um detalhezinho insignificante...

–Quer dizer que é grande ? –

–Você nem imagina.

–Deve ser bom. – Concluiu a ruiva. – Só de pensar...

–Você é casada.

–É, mas o Harry não esta aqui, então não vai se importar. Só de imaginar... O Snape com aquela língua afiada que tem... Ui, calor!

–Vejo que você merece mesmo a fama que tem em Hogwarts. – Murmurou Snape .

–O que ?

–Nada, nada. Bom, acho que você não veio aqui só para saber como o Severo é na cama...

–Severo é ? Já estão se tratando pelo primeiro nome ...- Ela riu, mas ficou muito séria em seguida. – Hermione, vim te pedir, mais uma vez, que reconsidere.

–Reconsiderar ?

–Por favor. Todos nós estamos do seu lado. Faremos qualquer coisa por você. – Snape não estava entendendo nada. – Você pode ficar la em casa durante o trata...

–Gina! –Exclamou Hermione da porta. Tinha pegado a ultima parte da conversa e interrompeu antes que Gina falasse sem querer sobre seu... segredo. – Quer dizer... Sra. Potter! O que faz aqui ?

–Ora, severo. – Começou Gina recuperando seu tom alegre. – Pode me chamar de Gina,. Agora que é praticamente da família.

–Família ? – Ela a ignorou.

–Bom Hermione, podemos conversar em outro lugar ?

–não!- Gritou Hermione, puxando Snape do sofá. – Ela tem... tem que me ajudar com uma poção. Depois vocês se falam. – Ela ia puxando Severo para dentro do laboratório. – Muito trabalho, sabe ? Depois vocês ... Até mais Ginevra!

–Até mais. – Disse Gina sorrindo. – Trabalho, sei bem. – Ela falou para a sala vazia antes de se retirar.

Hermione suspirou aliviada quando ouviu a porta se fechar.

–Por que demorou? – perguntou snape já voltando para sua bancada.

–Passei na biblioteca e você não vai acreditar! A resposta estava bem embaixo dos nossos olhos o tempo todo!

–Ta querendo dizer que achou a poção ? – Disse ele em duvida.

–Aham. No "Estudo avançados no preparo de poções" do quinto ano.

–Impossível! Nunca ensinei meus alunos uma poção que os fizessem trocar de corpo.

–Não. Mas nos ensinou uma que acaba com qualquer tipo de feitiço. – Disse ela abrindo um grande sorriso. – Mas tem uma má noticia. Péssima na verdade... Leva dois meses para ficar pronta.

–Bom. Acho que devemos começar de uma vez, então.

Nenhum deles deu aulas naquele dia. É claro, teriam que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, não podiam deixar os alunos sem orientação, mas hoje, tinham que deixar a poção bem adiantada.

Snape trabalhou em silêncio, em absoluta concentração nas duas poções. Era extremante fácil trabalhar com Hermione. Isso o surpreendeu. Ela era habilidosa com a lamina, cuidadosa com os ingredientes mais finos e extremamente precisa. Sua inteligência só tinha aumentado com o tempo.

Parecia tão estupido que ele não tivesse pensado nessa poção antes de Hermione... Mas ela sempre pensava em tudo. O cérebro do trio de ouro, sem ela, Harry Potter não teria a fama que tem. Sem ela não teriam destruído Voldemort. Ela era a única entre os três que merecia o titulo de heroína. Mas ele nunca admitiria em voz alta o quanto á admirava.

Estava calor devido a fumaça do caldeirão. Snape suava, graças ao cabelo expeço que caia as suas costas.

–Nunca pensou em cortar isso não ?

–Todos os dias. – Riu Hermione. Ela andou até ele, ficando atrás de Snape que mexia furiosamente no caldeirão. Sabia o quanto seu cabelo solto incomodava. Pegou os cabelos e começou a amarra-los em um coque. Snape congelou. Hermione viajou por alguns segundos, imaginando como seria beijar o próprio pescoço, agarrar a própria cintura...

–O que você esta fazendo ? – Perguntou Snape depois que ela começou a acariciar lhe a curvatura do pescoço sem perceber.

–Nada! – Disse sem jeito. – Acho que preciso de um banho. – "Um banho frio de preferencia."

–Vá. Não há muito mais o que fazer aqui, só esperar. – ele suspirou. Hermione assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e saiu do laboratório.

Era sábado de manha. Hermione acordou com Snape deitado ao seu lado. Ela divagou por um tempo enquanto olhava seu corpo inerte. Como aquilo poderia ser pior?

Com um suspiro pesado ela levantou-se da cama quente. O frio tomou seu corpo instantaneamente, nunca se acostumaria com o frio das masmorras. Era por isso que Snape usava tantas roupas ?

–O que temos aqui ?- Ele perguntou para o cômodo vazio enquanto mexia nas correspondências daquela manhã.

Uma carta de aparência oficial do St. Mungus, o profeta diário, duas cartas de uma tal Ellen Bolena, e um convite. Hermione reconheceu o convite de casamento de Neville e Ana por que ela mesmo já tinha recebido o seu. Só não entendeu porque ele convidaria Snape; Nunca morreram de amor um pelo outro ao que se saiba...

–Não é educado mexer no que não é seu. E você pode ser punida por isso também. – Ela levou a mão ao coração. Snape andava perigosamente até ela com um olhar repreensivo. Depois que o susto passou, Hermione suspirou.

–Não faça essa cara, vai me deixar com rugas. – Snape bufou e arrancou as cartas da mão de Hermione.

–Quem é Ellen ? – Hermione perguntou despreocupadamente enquanto Snape abria uma das duas cartas dela. Ele não respondeu.

"Sev! Você está muito encrencado! Me responda logo. Pelo amor! Eu cheguei ontem! Te esperei por duas horas no aeroporto mas nada de você aparecer! Se você não me mandar uma resposta imediatamente, mandarei uma coruja a Minerva, pedindo autorização para ir a Hogwarts! Você sabe que eu sou capaz!

Te amo sempre,

Ellen."

A outra carta era menos... carinhosa. Vamos dizer assim. Snape rabiscou furiosamente uma resposta para Ellen, não podia permitir que ela viesse a Hogwarts. Não quando ele tinha longos cabelos castanhos, uma boca rosada...pernas torneadas... um belo par de seios... "Meu Merlin! O que eu estou pensando!" Ele se reprendeu e chacoalhou a cabeça para expulsar as imagens de Hermione nua de sua mente.

" Ellen, querida, desculpe-me por não ter respondido. Na verdade, eu não recebi sua coruja. Pensei que ainda estivesse na França. Como foram as coisas por lá ?

Estou morrendo de saudade, mas não podemos no ver esse fim de semana. Estou doente. Nada grave, não se preocupe. Mas não posso sair das masmorras.

Espero te ver em breve.

Com amor,

Severo."

–Eca! – Disse Hermione abruptamente, fazendo Snape pular. Ela estava atrás dele e lia a carta por cima do ombro do mestre de poções. – Você tem uma namorada?! Quem diria.

–Ora! Cale a boca Granger! – Ele passou para a carta do .

" Sr. Snape. Creio que o senhor deva saber, que na segunda-feira estaremos ministrando a ultima dose da poção da paz para Alice. Sendo assim, solicito-o encarecidamente que nos envie mais uma remessa.

Grata, desde já,

Dr. Beatrice Gartner."

–Não sabia que você fornecia poções para o Hospital. – Ela tentou disfarçar admiração. Ele deu de ombros.

–Tive que fazer uma alteração na poção da paz, pra que ela tivesse efeito nessa paciente. Quer parar de ler minhas correspondências ?

–Tecnicamente, são minhas também. – Ela sorriu. – Você vai? - Ela perguntou quando ele abriu o convite de Neville.

–Iria. Se não estivesse no seu corpo.

–É mesmo! – Ela se jogou na cadeira de frente para ele.- O casamento é daqui á poucos dias. Ainda estaremos... assim! Eu queria ir.

Hermione ainda ficou reclamando nos ouvidos de Snape sobre como queria ir ao casamento por algumas horas. Snape estava perdendo a paciência. Ela o seguia em todas as partes. No laboratório, quando ele trabalhava nas poções, no quarto, na sala, no escritório, e até mesmo no banheiro.

–Por favor! – Ela suplicou mais uma vez durante o almoço. – Me deixe ir a Hogsmeade!

–Você não vai sair por ai com o meu corpo sozinha! Não.

–Mas Snape! Eu estou sufocando nessa maldita masmorra! Preciso de vitamina D, está fazendo um dia lindo lá fora e...

–Já disse que não Granger!

–Venha junto então. Assim você pode ficar de olho em mim. E eu de olho em você!

–Já disse. Tenho mais o que fazer. Agora coma em silencio, por favor.

–Mas Snape, a gente não vai demorar. Só uma voltinha rápida. Por favor. Além do mais, nós vamos ficar nesta situação por pelo menos dois meses. Temos que saber como agir com as pessoas e...

–Esta bem. – Ele disse derrotado. – se... Você manter a boca calada.

Hermione sorriu e fingiu trancar a boca e jogar a chave fora. Snape rolou os olhos para ela. Ela mastigou uma, duas, três...

–Que hora nós vamos ? Podemos parar no três vassouras ? Preciso comprar um livro também...

"Definitivamente, irritante!" pensou Snape.

N/A: _Então, esse é o ultimo capitulo que tinha escrito. Daqui pra frente só capítulos inéditos, eeeee!___

_Beijos, e por favor, me digam o que acharam!_


	6. Novas sensações

N/A: _Então, esse é o ultimo capitulo que tinha escrito. Daqui pra frente só capítulos inéditos, eeeee!___

_Beijos, e por favor, me digam o que acharam!_

Hermione tinha razão, fazia mesmo um dia lindo no vilarejo. Eles caminharam um pouco e passaram na livraria onde ficaram perdidos entre os livros. Snape percebeu que eles tinham isso em comum: os dois eram amantes dos livros.

–Podemos parar no três vassouras? – Perguntou Hermione sorridente.

–Aquele lugar é cheio de fedelhos piolhentos. Vamos ao cabeça de javali.

–Mas eu prefiro o três vassouras.

–Eu te trouxe pra passear, eu escolho o lugar.

–Ótimo! Se você não gosta de crianças, á troco de quê é professor? – Hermione não percebia, mas rebolava enquanto andava.

–Você quer parar de rebolar? Você é um homem agora esqueceu?

–Desculpe. – Ela riu, e só para provocar começou a remexer mais os quadris do que antes. Um grupo de adolescentes que passava por eles começou a rir por ver Snape andar de forma tão sensual e feminina. O que só fez com que ele ficasse mais irritado com Hermione.

–Se você não parar... – Ele ameaçou. Mas Hermione estava de divertindo com a situação e continuou a andar jogando piscadelas e "desmunhecando" para os rapazes que passavam. Snape a segurou pelos braços, mas percebeu que seu corpo feminino não tinha forças para segura-la por muito tempo. –É melhor você parar. Não esqueça de que eu estou com o seu corpo também!

–Está bem, está bem. – Ela disse por fim. – Que coisa, a gente não pode mais nem fazer uma brincadeirinha inocente com um colega de trabalho. Credo... Bixa má! – Ela se dobrava de tanto rir.

–Hemione, pare de rir! Eu também não faço isso! Maldição!– Mas de nada adiantou as suplicas de Snape. Ela foi rindo o caminho todo até o cabeça de javali.

–Está de bom humor hoje professor Snape. – Comentou o barman. – O que vão querer?

–Whisky de fogo. Duplo. Sem gelo. – Pediu Snape enquanto massageava as têmporas .

–Pra mim uma cerveja amanteigada. – O barman já estava longe quando ela gritou: - Ah, coloque um pouco de canela querido, por favor! – Vários rostos se viraram para Hermione, Snape bateu com a testa na mesa, mas sua vontade era bater em Hermione.

–Você pode se controlar? Por favor?

–O que foi que eu fiz agora?

–Canela? Querido? Olha, eu sou Severo Snape. Eu não chamo ninguém de querido!

– Mas o que tem demais? Eu só fui educada.

–Quando eu recuperar meu corpo, vou querer minha vida do jeito que estava. E aposto que você também, então se você não quer que eu arruíne a sua reputação, não arruíne a minha. Fui claro?

–Cristalino querido. - As bebidas chegaram e terminaram numa rapidez absurda. Eles repetiram a dose.

–Mas me conta, pra quê você precisa de uma orquídea fantasma?- Perguntou Hermione.

–Não é da sua conta, é?

–Só fiquei curiosa. Você pagou tanto por ela... Aliás, como você tem tanto dinheiro?

–Sabe, eu estava errado sobre você. Eu achava que você era muito irritante quando era minha aluna..

–E agora você percebe que eu não sou irritante?

–Não. Você é muito mais irritante agora do que quando era criança. – Hermione deu de ombros, sempre soube que o mestre em poções não nutria nenhuma simpatia por ela. Já estava acostumada a ser para ele a irritante sabe-tudo. Ironia do destino –ou de Minerva- que agora eles tivessem que se tolerar. Dois meses nunca pareceriam tão longos.

– Argh! Você é intragável, sinceramente não dá pra conversar com você.

– Intragável? Eu? Há! Imagine, você odeia um aluno, conta as horas pra que ele se forme e nunca mais tenha que olhar pra cara dele, e quando isso realmente acontece... Ele volta como professor! Adorável não é? – Ele cuspiu as palavras, cheio de ironia.

–Pois saiba você que todo esse ódio é reciproco. E vamos embora daqui de uma vez.

De volta as masmorras Snape se trancou no laboratório, tinha que terminar a poção da paz que preparava todos os meses para Alice Longbottom . No dia seguinte enviaria uma nova remessa ao St. Mungus. Poucos sabem, mas quando Belatrix torturou os pais de Neville, ele estava lá. Sentia-se particularmente mal com o que aconteceu ao casal, ao contrário dos marotos, quando estudavam em Hogwarts eles eram simpáticos com Snape. Não exatamente amigos, mas o respeitavam. O enxergavam. Não o olhavam com nojo e desprezo da maioria. E sim como á um igual.

–O que você está fazendo?

–Poção pacificadora.

–Para o St. Mungus?

–É.

–Hm.

–Fala logo!

–Falar o que?

–O que você quer?

–Vim ver como está a poção.

–e você viu?

–Sim.

–Está tudo bem?

–Aham.

–Então de logo o fora daqui. –Hermione soltou um longo suspiro e se sentou numa bancada. Ela atormentou Snape a tarde toda e agora percebeu que passou um pouco dos limites. Ela sabia que precisava se desculpar, entretanto, não sabia como faze-lo. Eles não pediam desculpas um para o outro, eles se insultavam, criticavam, brigavam e seguiam em frente. Mas agora, eles precisavam conviver um com o outro, precisavam dormir na mesma cama e precisavam trabalhar juntos nas poções. Não podiam se tratar como antes.

–Vou te fazer companhia.- Snape a olhou com o canto dos olhos a fazendo gelar. Ele estava furioso. Mesmo estando no corpo dela ele conseguia ser assustador!

–Eu prefiro o silêncio.

–Eu ficarei calada. Não se preocupe. -

–Duvido muito que você seja capaz disso.- Hermione bufou.

–Argh! Eu não acredito que essas palavras vão sair da minha boca! ... Snape, eu sinto muito.- Os olhos dele cintilaram e ela tinha ganhado sua atenção.

–Como é? Não ouvi direito.

–Eu sinto muito, ta legal? Eu não devia ter agido daquela forma hoje. Você tinha razão, quero minha vida de volta do jeito que era e vou te devolver a sua do jeito que ela estava. É uma promessa.

–Atitude muito inteligente Granger.

–Hermione. Pode me chamar de Hermione a partir de agora. – Ela mordeu os lábios. Não sabia se ele aceitaria uma aproximação.

–Por que raios eu faria isso Granger? E que inferno! Pare de morder os meus lábios!

–Só queria deixar de lado as formalidades...

–Sou um homem muito formal, caso não saiba. Acho que srt. Granger é mais adequado.

–Se o senhor prefere assim...

–Prefiro. – Ele voltou sua atenção para o caldeirão que borbulhava á sua frente. Hermione começou uma expedição pelo laboratório. Era uma sala ampla e mal iluminada. Não havia espaços nas paredes, todas elas estavam escondidas atrás de estantes com todos os ingredientes possíveis.

Ela estava de costas para Snape, quando ouviu vidro sendo estilhaçado e um baque de algo caindo contra o chão de pedra.

Ele havia desmaiado.

Hermione descobriu que não era difícil levantar seu peso, não quando se tinha braços fortes. Ela colocou Snape na cama, um vinco de preocupação se formando em sua testa. Algumas gotas de suor eram aparentes em sua têmpora, ao por a mão ali, percebeu o quão febril seu corpo estava.

–Enervarte! – Bradou. –Enervarte! – Logo Snape abriu os olhos, tonto e confuso.

–O que aconteceu? – Perguntou levando uma mão á cabeça, como se isso tivesse o poder de fazer a dor parar.

–Não se levante. Vou buscar uma poção para dor. – Dizendo isso, ela saiu em disparada do quarto, para voltar minutos depois, com um frasco de analgésico. –Tome, lhe fará bem. – Pediu ela.

Snape, mesmo se sentindo desconfortável por receber cuidados da mulher, obedeceu em silêncio.

–Eu não me alimentei direito, foi isso. – Na verdade, Snape não sentia muita fome desde que estava no corpo de Hermione.

–É, deve ter sido isso. – Concordou. Mas algo nos olhos negros lhe dizia que havia mais. Só que ele não se importava o suficiente para perguntar, então apenas virou o corpo para o lado, deixando que as pálpebras se fechassem. Alguns minutos de sono e tudo ficaria bem.

Quando Snape acordou, já era manhã em Hogwarts. Praguejou mentalmente por ter dormido tanto. Hermione dormia tranquila em seu lado na grande cama de dossel, totalmente perdida no mundo dos sonhos.

Uma conferida rápida no laboratório, lhe assegurou que Hermione tinha cuidado das poções em sua ausência. De modo que, não houve danos ou perdas.

– Pelo menos ela serve para alguma coisa. -Resmungou. Engarrafou a poção de Alice com cuidado, então ordenou um elfo á levar ate o St. Mungus. Quanto antes a poção chegasse, melhor.

Pediu café aos elfos do castelo e tomou o desjejum sozinho, sem animo ou vontade de encarar o salão principal.

–Como está se sentindo? – Sua voz rouca ecoou até seus ouvidos. Era tão estranha ouvi-la sem ter dito nada.

–Bem. – Disse simplesmente. Hermione se serviu uma generosa quantidade de chá com leite, e se sentou de frente para ele.

–Precisamos pensar no que faremos amanha. – Ele precisou de um segundo para entender do que ela falava, amanha seria segunda-feira, tinham aulas á dar.

–Não temos saída. Daremos nossas aulas... Assim. – Ah ! Pobre Minerva, mal sabe ela que recebia todos os pensamentos maldosos de Snape. Á amaldiçoando pela ideia estupida.

–Me diga o que você está ensinando, me passe seus planos de aula da semana... – Eles conversaram algum tempo, tentando passar os detalhes que precisavam saber para ocuparem o lugar um do outro. Hermione estava apenas semiconsciente de que, ironicamente, a princesinha Grifinoria, era agora diretora da Sonserina.

Horas depois, Hermione decidiu que não poderia suportar mais. Ela tinha evitado o chuveiro nas ultimas 48 horas, mas o problema não se resolveria tão cedo, e seu corpo clamava por um bom banho.

Snape estava trabalhando em suas poções, o que lhe dava certa privacidade no grande quarto. Despiu-se, evitando olhar para o corpo, e foi para o banheiro com a cabeça erguida.

Ainda recusando-se a olhar diretamente para o corpo nu de Snape, ela ligou o chuveiro, pondo-se sob a água quente, deixando que ela escorresse por todo corpo, relaxando seus músculos. Pegou shamppo, e lavou os cabelos negros oleosos, demorando-se na tarefa. Quando não pode protelar mais, ela desceu com o sabonete pelo corpo firme de Snape, permitindo-se o olhar pela primeira vez. Mesmo sem algum estimulo, o membro do mestre de poções tinha um tamanho e espessura desejável. E antes que ela conseguisse refrear o pensamento, já tinha imaginado cenas obscenas em sua mente.

Por um breve momento, ela teve um pouco de inveja da tal Ellen.

Ela ensaboou o corpo de forma metódica, apreciando a textura da pele máscula. Tanto tempo sem um namoro estavam fazendo mal á ela, por que depois do banho, seus pensamentos á respeito do seu 'rival' tinham mudado um pouco. Ele ainda era um verme para ela, mas um verme num corpo, totalmente, desejável.

"Ora, Hermione, o que você está pensando? Vai enlouquecer, é isso?"

–O que você pensa que está fazendo? Sua pervertida! – Snape entrara no banheiro, surpreendendo Hermione.

–Tomando banho. Por mais desagradável que seja ter que tocar em seu corpo, ainda prezo por minha higiene.

–higiene? Sei. Tem certeza de que era só nisso que você estava pensando? – O olhar amendoado caiu para o meio das pernas de Hermione. Ela acompanhou o olhar, então viu do que Snape falava. Seu sexo despontava para cima, imponente, numa ereção visível. Os pensamentos á respeito de Snape á tinham excitado e ela não havia se dado conta.

–Oh merda! – Ela corou violentamente.

–Como eu me livro disso? – Perguntou para Snape.

–Teremos que transar. – Falou com um sorriso sonserino. Divertindo-se internamente com o desconforto dela.

–Quê? – Perguntou ruborizando ainda mais.

–Menina tola. – Ele bufou e a deixou sozinha no banheiro. Sabendo que logo, o que quer que á tenha excitado, não teria mais poder sobre ela. Já que foi pega de surpresa.

E para alivio de Hermione, logo não havia mais dureza entre suas pernas. Mas ela temia que nunca mais em sua vida, conseguisse se livrar da cena bizarra.

Snape estava sinceramente irritado com toda aquela situação. Não via como poderia suportar dois meses ao lado dela, pior que isso, dois meses confinado no corpo de Hermione Granger. Apesar de admitir á si mesmo, que a mulher era uma bruxa poderosa e nutrir internamente certa...Adimiração, ela o irritava. Até mesmo sem fazer nada, só por respirar.

Mas não tinha outro jeito.

Sua mente divagou sobre o que poderia tê-la excitado, mas não queria navegar por aquelas aguas. Não quando tinha imagens do corpo nu de Hermione em sua mente. Repassou o banho que tomara naquela manha em sua mente, quando acariciou cada curva deliciosa da mulher. Os seios empinados, a barriga magra, coxas grossas, a intimidade... Antes que ele concluísse o pensamento, batidas frenéticas soaram através da porta.

Sem pensar, ele abriu.

O sorriso de Ellen murchou ao olhar para ele.

–Quem é você? – Perguntou a morena fuzilando os olhos castanhos. "Droga" Como iria escapar dessa agora? Não podia contar a verdade, obviamente, ela não acreditaria.

–Sou Hermione Granger – Balbuciou por fim. – Assistente pessoal de Severo Snape. – Ele tentou parecer tranquilo, seguro, mas falhou miseravelmente.

–Onde está o senhor Snape? – Os olhos verdes queimando os castanhos.

No mesmo momento, Hermione vinha á passos largos para sala. Ouviu vozes, e pensou ser Gina, então saiu do quarto usando apenas calças e esfregando os cabelos com uma toalha. Com medo de que a amiga falasse demais outra vez.

–Óh! Vejo que está terrivelmente doente! – Bradou Ellen cheia de sarcasmo mal contido, entrando na sala efusiva.

–Quem é... – Pelas costas da namorada, Snape pulava e agitava os braços para conseguir atenção de Hermione, quando conseguiu, proferiu as palavras "Minha namorada" sem som, na esperança de que Hermione conseguisse ler seus lábios. –Ow! – Exclamou ao encarar Ellen. A mulher era linda. Ela já tinha visto ela em algum lugar, mas não se recordava onde. – Ellen querida... – Pronunciou cautelosa, feliz por lembrar do nome da mulher.

–Não me venha com querida! Quem é essa dai ? E por que mentiu que estava doente? –

–Se me permite explicar... – Começou Snape.

–Calada! Estou falando com o meu namorado! – Disse dominada pelo sentimento de posse.

–Ei! Não fale assim com Hermione! – Snape á olhou com alguma suplica no alhar, pedindo que ela contornasse a situação. Como ela ainda se sentia culpada por 'desmunhecar' pelo vilarejo, atendeu ao seu pedido mudo. – Ellen meu amor, Hermione só esta aqui para me ajudar com algumas poções. Só isso. Ela trabalha no castelo e temos uma remessa grande á enviar para madame Ponfrey...

–Não tente me enganar Severo! Por que você mentiu que estava doente?

–Menti? – Ela olhou para Snape e ele á estimulou á continuar com história. – Bom, eu não menti realmente. Estou doente. – Ela tossiu teatralmente. – Por isso que a Granger está aqui me ajudando. – Pouco á pouco os ânimos de Ellen foram se acalmando, aparentemente, ela estava acreditando na história do namorado.

–E que vestimenta é essa? Ou melhor, falta de vestimenta? – Seus olhos varreram o peito nu.

–Bom, eu estava saindo do banho, mas ouvi á sua voz. –Ofereceu de maneira convincente. – Por que abriu a porta Granger? Como se atreve á abrir a porta dos meus aposentos sem meu consentimento? Só cabe á você ficar dentro do laboratório, trabalhando! E não... – Ela dizia cheia de rispidez, imitando o tom desdenhoso que sempre ouviu naquela voz rouca. Snape agradeceu mentalmente pela atuação bem sucedida dela.

–Calma querido. – Ellen, que nunca tinha recebido uma palavra ríspida dele, se assustou um pouco com os modos do namorado. – Ela não deve ter feito por mal. – E virando-se na direção de Hermione, completou. – Desculpe por toda essa cena. Mas tendo um homem como Severo, é de se esperar que eu cuide do que é meu. – Mesmo no pedido de desculpas, ela deixou claro que Snape lhe pertencia, avisando de forma subentendida que Hermione não tentasse nenhuma gracinha com o namorado.

–Ellen, infelizmente, - ela tossiu. – Não posso ficar muito tempo com você. Não me sinto muito bem.

–Óh querido, desculpe-me por te cansar. Mas a saudade foi maior. – Ela disse com ternura. – Já vou indo, para que possas descansar. Só queria ver como você estava. – Hermione pulou para trás quando os lábios carnudos de Ellen se projetaram para frente, querendo alcançar os seus. A morena abriu os olhos, desgostosa com a reação do namorado.

–Não quero passar nada para você.. – Snape suspirou aliviado. Isso convenceria Ellen.

–Claro. Mande-me noticias. - E dizendo isso, a mulher irrompeu pela porta meio irritada.

Assim que a porta fechou, os dois suspiraram em alivio.

–Bela atuação Granger. – Ele admitiu.

–Então essa é sua namoradinha? – Ela perguntou com desdém evidente.

–Futura senhora Snape. – Disse ele contente. Uma ameaça de sorriso brincando no canto da boca. Afinal, Ellen era uma linda mulher.

–Nunca pensei que você fosse se casar..- Hermione disse enquanto voltava para o quarto, afim de terminar de se vestir. – Enfeitiçou a mulher ou algo assim? – Havia um 'Q' de ciúmes naquela voz. Mas Snape não percebeu isso, apenas foi atrás de Hermione no quarto, para devolver a provocação.

–Para sua informação, querida, meus encantos não se restringem apenas á uma varinha.

–Um frasco de poção talvez? Deixe-me ver... Hãnnn, amortentia? –Ela riu divertida por conseguir irritar o homem. Sem pensar muito, Snape a empurrou contra a parede. Mesmo com o corpo forte, Hermione arfou diante a pegada que ele tinha. Ele agarrou a cintura dela, puxando levemente de encontro á si.

–Não sou mais seu professor, Granger, mas ainda posso te ensinar uma ou duas coisas sobre o jogo da sedução. – Sua voz era lenta e sedutora, o rosto estava a centímetros de Hermione. Olhando-a em seus olhos, quase que como se a hipnotizasse.

O que era pra ser apenas uma provocação, acabou despertando uma certa curiosidade no mestre. Imaginou, por um breve momento, como seria beijar os próprios lábios, sentir o próprio corpo. E não só isso, como seria o ato sexual no ponto de vista feminino?

Hermione sentiu-se meio tonta. Como ele podia ser sexy quando queria, oh Merlin! Mesmo estando preso num corpo de mulher, ele conseguia atiça-la. O membro ardia em chamas dentro da calça, pulsando. Logo ele sentiria a ereção e ai zombaria dela outra vez. Então, reunindo o pouco de sanidade que ainda tinha, ela o empurrou. Sem parar de andar até chegar ao banheiro, onde se trancou até que todos os sinais de desejo desaparecessem.

Snape ficou parado no lugar, encarando a porta do banheiro, tentando reprimir os pensamentos impróprios.

Afinal, por mais curiosidade que tivesse, não podia se permitir pensar na Granger dessa forma.

"Mas ela não é a Granger... quer dizer, ela é a Granger, mas o corpo é meu."

No momento, resolveu empurrar esse pensamento promiscuo para o fundo de sua mente. Tinha mais o que fazer e ficar pensando em transar com Hermione Granger, não ajudaria a terminar seu árduo trabalho no laboratório.

N/A:_ Prometo não demorar a postar! Obrigada pelos comentários divos de cada dia!__  
__beijos amourecs._


	7. Amortentia

N/A: _boa noticia é que eu acabei de reescrever a fic 'Infinito' então agora só me faltam uns dois capitulos de 'Creep' e pronto, vou poder me dedicar á essa daqui de forma integral.__  
__eeeeeee!___

_Bom,espero que gostem!___

_Boa leitura!_

Ele passou o resto do dia no laboratório, e estranhamente, Hermione não aparecera ali nem uma única vez, o que era uma benção. Pois preferia trabalhar sozinho. E dai que ele sentiu falta do tagarelar despreocupado dela, isso não significa que simpatizava com a moça, não é?

Hermione queria que o chão se abrisse sob seus pés. Como ela podia ter alucinações com Snape? Ver o corpo nu do mestre de poções foi erro tremendo! Essa imagem não saia de sua cabeça.

Por isso resolveu ficar longe dele pelo tempo que conseguisse, afim de acalmar seus ânimos.

Ela queria o corpo de volta, precisava disso, sua sanidade mental se esvaia a cada minuto. Além do mais, o desmaio de Snape a tinha deixado preocupada. Significava que seu problema estava se agravando...

Ao anoitecer, ela foi até os próprios aposentos, pegar algumas roupas para que Snape se vestisse com alguma decência no dia seguinte. Ela ignorou os rostos chocados dos alunos, que á olhavam com desgosto, por ver 'o diretor da Sonserina' na torre da Grifinória.

–Onde você estava? – Snape perguntou quando ela voltou.

–Fui buscar umas roupas pra mim... quer dizer, pra você! – Ela ergueu a pequena bolça com roupas, para que Snape visse.

–Não saia de perto de mim Granger! – Ele disse irritado.

–Eita! Tudo isso é amor Snape? – Ela disse num tom debochado. – Sentiu saudades de mim?

–De você? Não. Do meu corpo? Sim!

–Claro. Claro. –

–O que é essa coisa atrás de você? – Hermione olhou para trás, mas não viu nada. Ela apenas sentiu quando Bichento passou por entre suas pernas e saltou para o colo de Snape.

–Bichento! O que você faz aqui? – O bichano tinha seguido ela até ali, pois tinha sentido o cheiro da dona.

–Seu saco de pulgas! Me solta! – Snape tentava se desvencilhar do gato, mas a bola de pelos estava agarrada em seu vestido, querendo caricias da dona.

–Seja gentil com ele! – Ralhou Hermione, ligeiramente despontada por Bichento não a reconhecer. Animais não tinham um sentido extra? Ela tentou desgrudar Bichento das roupas de Snape, mas o gato cravou as unhas na mulher. Quando, finalmente, conseguiu, o gato arranhou seu rosto, deixando a marca das unhas afiadas ali. Bom, pelo menos ele tinha largado Snape. O bichano correu para o quarto e se aninhou bem no meio da cama deles.

–De um jeito de tirar essa coisa daqui! – Vociferou Snape, com os cabelos revoltos e roupa rasgada. –Olha só o que ele fez no meu lindo rostinho! – Ele pegou o rosto de Hermione com as duas mãos, para examinar os cortes feitos ali por bichento.

–Não chame ele de coisa! Ele só está carente, com saudades de mim. – Ela se desvencilhou de Snape e foi para o quarto atrás de bichento, assim que o gato á viu, lhe mostrou os dentes e chiou ameaçadoramente. Hermione bufou. Até Bichento ficaria longe dela agora.

...

No dia seguinte, os dois acordaram cedo demais. Ambos apreensivos com as aulas que tinham que dar.

Nem Hermione, nem Snape conseguiram tomar café da manha.

–Tudo bem, o que você vai ensinar ao primeiro ano?- Snape perguntou para testá-la, querendo saber se ela tinha decorado suas instruções.

–As propriedades do acônito. – Ela respondeu prontamente. Eles andavam pelos corredores lado á lado, até que não foi mais possível.. Pois Hermione tinha que dar aulas ali, nas masmorras. E Snape, história da magia, no primeiro andar. – O que os setimanistas estão aprendendo? - Ela quis testa-lo também.

– Guerra dos gigantes. – Ele cuspiu. - Não se esqueça: Não rebole, não sorria, não seja...

–Eu sei, eu sei. Agir como um crápula sem coração. – Ela fez uma pequena mesura. Hermione ofereceu a mão direita ao professor e ele, relutante, a apertou. – Boa sorte.

–Boa sorte. – Ofereceu também, e cada um foi para suas salas... Que não eram suas salas... Mas eram a sala do outro... Que agora eram eles... Socorro!

–Boooooom dia aluninhos! – Uma Hermione sorridente começou a falar. –Hoje nós vamos aprender sobre as propriedades do acônito. Alguém pode me dizer pra que o acônito é usado? – Ela encarou os aluninhos do primeiro ano. Todos á olhavam como se ela fosse explodir á qualquer momento. Nenhum deles ousou falar nada, pois estavam estranhando, e muito, a atitude do homem á sua frente. Snape nunca os chamou de "aluninhos", ou foi gentil ... Ou sorriu...

...

Quando Snape entrou na sala de história da magia, quase teve uma sincope ao se deparar com a sala toda decorada de maneira infantil. Cartazes feitos pelos alunos do primeiro ano adornavam as paredes de pedra, o lugar era colorido demais, feliz demais. Quem conseguiria se concentrar num lugar assim?

–Professora? – Um garoto de lindos olhos azuis se aproximou dele, com uma bela maça em sua mão. Ele beirava seus 17 anos, e se Snape tivesse prestado bastante atenção, teria notado o olhar de cobiça que ele lhe dirigira.– Trouxe isso para senhora.

–Ora, seu malacabado! Tá pensando o que? Que eu não tenho o que comer?- Snape berrou com o menino. Todos os alunos o encararam incrédulos. Alguns se encolheram nas carteiras e outros, começaram a cochichar entre si. Estranhando a atitude ofensiva, já que Hermione era sempre tão calma e boazinha. – Maldição. – Snape murmurou entre os dentes. Numa tentativa de contornar sua atitude rude, ele pegou a maça da mão do garoto. – Obrigado. – Ofereceu com uma voz melosa. O aluno andou de costas até a própria cadeira.

–Abram o livro na pagina 589. Quero um resumo do capitulo em minha mesa, até o fim da aula.

Dito isso, ele se sentou na mesa que era de Hermione. Decidido a falar o menos possível com qualquer aluno, em qualquer aula. Ele só queria poder voltar para suas masmorras, para suas poções.

Um livro estava largado sobre a mesa e ele, por não ter o que fazer, o pegou. Uma tentativa de fazer o tempo passar mais rápido.

Ao abrir na pagina marcada por Hermione, seus olhos se depararam com o seguinte titulo:

"Capitulo trinta e seis – Tornando-se íntimos."

Ele rolou os olhos, ao que parecia, o livro era uma daquelas obras melosas. Criado para ludibriar jovens bruxas, com promessas de romances tediosos.

Mas mesmo assim, ele começou a ler.

_"Penelope caminhou á passos largos pelos corredores vazios da escola. Seus passos ecoavam pelas paredes, e sua respiração era ofegante. Ela sabia que não podia ser pega fora da cama, afinal, já passavam das três da manhã e uma aluna não deveria se encontrar com um professor á essa hora._"

– Romance entre aluna e professor? Que mente poluída Granger!- Ele murmurou de forma inaudível, antes de voltar a se concentrar na leitura.

"_Logo que chegou ao quarto do professor Michael, sentiu toda sua coragem abandoná-la. E se ele a destratasse? Se á mandasse embora? Não. Ir até ali tinha sido uma ideia absurda, ela só tinha que girar nos calcanhares e voltar para o dormitório. Mas antes que ela o fizesse, a maçaneta se moveu e Michael apareceu por trás da porta de carvalho._

_–Srta. Pure, em que posso ajuda-la? – Um sorriso brilhante apareceu no rosto do bruxo._

_Ele já sabia onde a noite acabaria: Com a jovem em sua cama. Gemendo seu nome, enquanto ele a penetrava profundamente._"

–#$¨## %#$¨%&#¨$&$%&¨#$¨#$&%! – Um dos alunos falou algo, mas Snape não entendeu.

–Fale nossa língua, srta. Brunette. – Ordenou ríspido. Irritado por ter que abandonar a leitura, logo agora que tinha ficado interessante.

–Eu só perguntei, quantos rolos de pergaminho a Sra. vai querer...

–Três. E volte ao trabalho. – Houve um leve muxoxo dos estudantes, pelo trabalho extensivo.

Mas Snape não se importava com isso, ele voltou a leitura:

" ... _Sem o menor pudor ou hesitação, ele a despiu. Penelope se deitou na cama, com as pernas abertas de forma convidativa, e tremendo em antecipação. Não demorou muito para que Michael se colocasse entre suas pernas.._." Snape sentiu as bochechas corarem furiosamente ao ler a descrição de uma cena de sexo ardente.

Se sentiu úmido entre as pernas, e sorriu por isso. Pois se fosse o corpo dele, provavelmente, teria problemas com uma ereção no meio da sala de aula. Distraído com a leitura, ele acabou por pegar a maça e mais por instinto, do que qualquer outra coisa, ele deu uma generosa mordida.

Hermione tinha feito tudo o que Snape pedira. Os alunos agora, escreviam uma redação que ajudaria a compor a nota do semestre. Por isso ela se sentou, e deixou que a mente vagasse.

Se perguntou sobre como Snape estava se saindo em seu lugar.

O sétimo ano era uma turma fácil, silenciosa. Ele não teria grande problema com eles. A não ser é claro... O'conner.

Daniel O'conner, era um aluno brilhante. Muito inteligente e esperto. Só tinha um problema... Ele era apaixonado por Hermione.

Ela já tinha perdido ás contas de quantas vezes ele tinha investido nela. Quase toda aula, lhe presenteava com chocolates ou suco de abobora, completamente recheados com amortentia.

"Droga! Esqueci de avisar Snape sobre isso!"

–Continuem o bom trabalho, eu volto num instante. – Ela disse rapidamente e irrompeu porta a fora.

Merlin sabe o que poderia acontecer se Snape comece algo que O'conner lhe dera.

...

Snape se sentiu aquecer-se por dentro, um fogo subindo pelas pernas, fazendo-o arfar.

As letras no livro deixaram de fazer sentido e tudo que ele via em sua frente era uma pessoa: Daniel O'conner.

Os lábios rosados e juvenis, os cabelos desalinhados e as sardas nas bochechas. Tudo parecia terrivelmente... Sexy. Seu baixo ventre se contraiu, e era uma sensação maravilhosa, como quando ele pensava em Hermione nua. Um desejo desenfreado se apossou do mestre de poções e tudo parou de fazer sentido. Ele queria aqueles lábios. Sentia que poderia morrer se não tivesse!

Ele se levantou de forma abrupta, tinha que saciar esse desejo incontrolável de beijar os lábios do aluno... Quando a porta se abriu.

Ele mal registrou Hermione entrando pela porta. Ele só conseguia ver os cabelos claros de Daniel, e com esse fogo de baixo da saia, ele se atirou na mesa do aluno, beijando-lhe nos lábios.

–NÃÃÃO!- Ele ouviu Hermione gritar. Os alunos o olhavam chocados, alguns caíram na gargalhada e outros, só tinham as bocas abertas, estupefatos. O'conner mal acreditava em sua sorte! O professora nunca comia nada que ele lhe dera, e justo uma simples maça a fez cair em tentação.

Malicioso, ele escorregou a língua pra dentro da boca de sua paixão platônica, chupando e mordendo de forma desajeitada.

Hermione agarrou Snape pelos ombros e usou de toda a força para arranca-lo dos braços do aluno.

–Todos fora daqui! – ordenou. – E você, O'conner, me espere na sala da diretora. Agora!- Todos obedeceram

imediatamente, afinal, ninguém queria afrontar Snape.

–Me solta! Eu o amo! Não podes ficar entre mim, e o amor da minha vida! – Snape clamava, tentando se soltar do aperto de Hermione. Mas só quando a porta se fechou, ela o soltou. Um aceno de varinha, e Hermione tinham selado e silenciado a porta magicamente.

–Snape! Fique calmo.- Ela gritou.

–Calmo? Calmo? Eu quero ele! Sua bruxa idiota!- Hermione puxou os cabelos negros com força, tentando se controlar para não estuporar o próprio corpo. E agora? Todos a viram beijando um aluno na boca! O que podia ser pior?!

Ela tinha que pensar num jeito de fazer Snape ouvi-la. Ela tinha que lhe dar o antidoto, mas para isso, tinha que tirá-lo da sala e leva-lo até a masmorra.

–Snape, se você se acalmar, eu te levo pra ele. Tudo bem? – Mentiu.

–Me leva? E então eu vou poder comer aquela doçura?. – Snape perguntou. Ele se sentou com as pernas abertas e começou a levantar a barra do vestido, tentando se refrescar.

A poção não deve ter sido preparada de forma certa, pois era pra ela deixa-lo apaixonado, mas não com tanto... Fogo.

Ela pegou Snape pela mão, destrancou a porta e desatou á correr pelos corredores. Snape ria de forma sorridente e sonhadora, enquanto ela o puxava.

...

–Tudo bem, me conta de novo. – Snape pediu á Hermione. Eles estavam rumando para o escritório da diretora.

–Você comeu uma maça que o O'conner lhe deu. Ela estava batizada em amortentia, ou algo do tipo, e você... Você agarrou um aluno!- Hermione tinha conseguido lhe dar o antidoto, mas Snape não se lembrava direito dos acontecimentos. Ele tinha apenas flashe's de memória sobre o evento. Ele pulando sobre a mesa, beijando o menino, fugindo de Hermione quando ela quis força-lo a entrar nos aposentos...

–Como isso aconteceu? – Eles estavam na frente da gárgula. – Bola de pelos. – Ele murmurou, e as escada apareceram.

–Bom, ele sempre tenta isso. Mas a culpa não é toda dele! Você devia ter notado que o cheiro da maça estava diferente, afinal, você é mestre em poções! – Ela sussurrou exasperada.

–Ora sua... Como ousa por a culpa em mim? Eu estava...- Ele se lembrou da leitura que estava fazendo no momento. – Ligeiramente distraído.- Hermione revirou os olhos e bateu na porta do escritório de Minerva.

–Entrem. – A diretora gritou e eles entraram. O'conner estava sentado na frente da diretora, com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

–Severo, Hermione, sentem-se. – Ela conjurou uma poltrona pra cada um.

–Não é necessário Minerva. – Desdenhou Snape.- Apenas expulse o garoto da escola e nós poderemos voltar ao nossos afazeres. – Ele lançou um olhar assassino ao aluno.

–Não é para tanto Sev.. Hermione.

–Como não é para tanto? Ele tentou se aproveitar de uma professora!

–Não me diga que não gostou- O menino lhe dirigiu uma piscadela. Hermione viu Snape ficar vermelho de raiva. E depois, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Snape se lançou sobre o garoto, jogando-o no chão e lhe segurando pelo pescoço. Hermione se lançou sobre Severo, para tentar tirá-lo de cima do garoto e Minerva se lançou sobre Hermione para ajuda-la.

Nesse momento, Hagrid abriu a porta. Ele tinha uma reunião coma diretora, mas ela se esqueceu de cancelar,já que tudo tinha acontecido tão rapidamente. Quando ele viu os quatro no chão, o meio gigante abriu um enorme sorriso, pois aquilo só podia significar uma coisa:

–MONTINHO! – Gritou feliz e se jogou sobre eles.

...

Não foi uma tarefa fácil conseguir se livrar de Hagrid. Hermione sentia dor em todo corpo, Minerva parecia que tinha morrido, mal conseguia respirar. Mas Severo e Daniel eram os piores.

Daniel tinha um braço quebrado, e foi levado para enfermaria, já Severo... Bom, ele sobreviveria, ele estava com roxos e marcas de dentes pelo corpo.

Daniel tinha o mordido. E não foi por raiva! Eram apenas...Mordidas de amor.

Agora estavam apenas Hermione, Severo e Minerva no escritório, já que Hagrid estava com Daniel na enfermaria.

–Isso é tudo culpa sua! – Severo esbravejou, apontando o dedo para a diretora.

–Minha?

–Se você não tivesse feito isso com a gente, isso nunca teria acontecido! –

–É!- Hermione concordou.

–Mas vocês estão loucos? Eu não teria que ter feito o que fiz, se vocês não agissem como babuínos! Sempre brigando e se engalfinhando sem motivo! Eu tive que tomar medidas extremas! – Ela massageava o estomago. – E agora, o que nós fazemos? Os pais do garoto não vão gostar disso, vocês sabem...

–Que se fodam os pais do garoto... – Hermione gritou.

–Olha o palavreado Granger!- Repreendeu Snape. – Minerva, querida... Que se fodam os pais do garoto! Aquele pivete enfiou a língua na minha garganta! – Ele socou a mesa.

McGnogall fechou os olhos e fez uma breve prece, pedindo á Merlin, que lhe desse discernimento. Pela primeira vez, ela se arrependeu do seu plano.

–Ao que parece, severo, você gostou e retribuiu! E quebramos o braço dele! Isso não pode ficar impune!

–Pera aê! – Hermione agitou as mãos. – Quer dizer que você quer nos punir?

–Eu não tenho opção. – Ela suspirou. – Acho que vou ter que afastar vocês da escola... até... Até que vocês estejam em seu estado normal. – Ela contou mentalmente para a explosão dodóis. -1...2...3...4...5 e...

–Você não pode fazer isso...

–Você é louca...

–(*&¨&%$¨#¨%%¨*(*&)(*...

–(*&(*&%$%&*()_

Severo e Hermione falavam sem parar, xingavam e se acotovelavam em frente á ela.

–Silêncio! – Ela disse com a voz magicamente ampliada, mas demorou até que os dois decidissem escuta-la. Hermione parou primeiro, mas a última frase de Snape ainda pôde ser ouvida:

– ...Tudo por que eu estava lendo aquela cena de sexo!

N:A/_Me digam oque acharam, o que não acharam,o que precisa ser melhorado... Enfim, tudo!___

_Beijos, até mais._


	8. O homossexual

N/A: _O cap á seguir custou á ser escrito. E vou precisar do feedback de vocês, por que não estou achando ele muito bom, sejam sinceros comigo, ok?___

_Prometo não demorar mais á postar, e o proximo cap vai ser melhor. Já que sinto minha inspiração voltando com carga total.__  
__Aos que leem a fic "Creep", quero avisar que atualizarei ainda essa semana também, e provavelmente é o último cap daquela fic. Então esperem.__  
__Sem mais delongas...___

_Boa leitura!_

...

Hermione e Minerva arregalaram seus olhos, e encaram Severo com indignação.

–Como assim? Você estava lendo... Pornografia... Na sala de aula? – Perguntou a diretora com a mão sobre o peito.

–Nã-não...

–Isso é sujo Severus. Até para você. – Hermione comentou, colocando as mãos na cintura e cerrando os olhos.

–O livro era dela!- Ela gritou e apontou para Hermione. – Eu o peguei sobre a mesa, e bom, comecei a ler, eu não podia imaginar o que tinha naquelas paginas... Essa mulher é uma depravada!

–Ora seu... – Hermione cerrou os punhos para ele.

– Hermione! Não posso acreditar que você... Você...

–Não Minerva! Aaaah! Pelo amor de Merlin! Eu...De que livro você está falando?

–"Meu querido professor" – Snape cuspiu o titulo.

–Aaaah... esse livro. – Hermione corou. – Eu confisquei de um aluno, e acabei deixando lá, sobre a mesa.

–Aluno? – Minerva cruzou os braços sobre o peito e seu rosto, não mostrava outra coisa que não fosse pura descrença. – Não importa mais. Façam suas malas, quero vocês fora da escola o quanto antes.

–Minerva, você não pode fazer isso com a gente! – Suplicou Hermione.

–E os nossos alunos? Minhas poções? – Perguntou Snape.

–Vou arrumar substitutos para vocês. E as poções..., você pode levar o que quiser do castelo Severo. Além do mais, é temporário, assim que esse problema de você for resolvido, vocês voltam.

–Problema que você criou, querida. – Gritou o mestre.

–Eu sei. E já disse, me arrependi! Mas vocês tem que aprender a conviver juntos! Não é possível...

–E pra onde você espera que a gente vá? – Perguntou Hermione irritada.

–Vocês podem ir para o seu apartamento...

–Impossível. Está em reforma.

–A casa de Severo então. Você ainda tem uma propriedade aqui no vilarejo, não tem Snape?

–Sim. – Ele murmurou e socou o ar exasperado. – Mas nós não vamos sair daqui!

–Eu estou mandando...

–Para o inferno a sua ordem! – Gritou o homem... Mulher... quer dizer... Ah, vocês entenderam!

–Eu sou a diretora, Snape!

–Minerva... – Começou Hermione. – Não vamos mais causar problemas, prometemos, ok? Agora vamos voltar para nossas aulas. – Sem dar chance para a diretora argumentar, ela saiu da sala puxando um Snape revoltado pelo braço.

–Saiam da linha mais uma vez, e eu vou coloca-los para fora coma as minhas próprias mãos! – Minerva gritou antes que eles saíssem.

O resto do dia se passou sem outro acontecimento catastrófico, ou quase isso.

Hermione acabou suas aulas no meio da tarde, enquanto Snape ainda estava preso na sala de aula.

Como toda segunda-feira, ela resolveu praticar sua querida yoga. Merlin sabe o quanto ela precisava relaxar.

Fuçou nas suas roupas, até desenterrar de lá um maiô rosa-choque de lycra. Sem titubear, lançou um feitiço sobre a peça para que esticasse um pouco, mas ainda assim, ficou terrivelmente apertado no corpo do mestre. Sem falar na dor que ela sentia nas 'partes baixas', que estavam agora mais apertadas do que nunca.

Prendeu os cabelos, acendeu algumas velas pelo local, estendeu seu tapetinho na frente da lareira e ligou uma musica suave.

Ela ainda estava se alongando, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

–Já vai. – Gritou. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela abriu a porta. Empalideceu.

Em sua frente estava parada uma Ellen corada.

–Sevie? – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e seus olhos esquadrinharam o corpo do homem de cima, á baixo.

–Ellen? O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou Hermione com as duas mãos na cintura. – Eu não tinha dito que estava doente? – Ellen, sem falar uma única palavra, entrou na sala.

–Não me parece mais tão doente! – Esbravejou. – Eu vim até aqui pra ver como você estava, e te encontro... Assim! O que ... o que você está fazendo? Que roupa é essa? – Hermione olhou pro próprio corpo, como se só agora se desse conta do quão estranho aquela situação era. Corou.

–Bom, eu estava praticando Yoga... – Começou com a verdade. – Você sabe, isso vai aumentar minha potencia na cama, gata. – Terminou com a mentira mais deslavada da terra.

–Oh... – ellen a encarou de novo. – Você sabe, faz tanto tempo... Meses já... – Ela lambeu os lábios com malicia. Antes que Hermione piscasse, a morena já estava tirando o casaco. - E, se for pra ser sincera, você nessa roupa toda colada... É tão exótico! – Hermione arregalou os olhos. Onde estava Severus Snape quando se precisava dele?

–Ellen... Amorzinho... – Ela recuou, enquanto a mulher já desabotoava os primeiros botões da blusinha azul que usava. – Cof! Cof! Eu ainda não estou pronto para isso.

–Bobagem. – Ela se aproximou mais, puxando Hermione para o sofá, onde fez com que ela se sentasse e subiu no seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado.- Eu faço todo o trabalho sozinha, você só precisa relaxar, querido.

–Mas e-e-eu não quero passar nada para você! – Tentou Hermione, mas a morena não estava nem ai pro estado de saúde do suposto namorado. Mione quis tirar a bruxa de cima de seu colo, mas Ellen foi mais rápida e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo. Ela pediu passagem com a língua, e Hermione virou o rosto. O que a bruxa entendeu como um convite para beijar-lhe o pescoço. Hermione estava em choque. O que faria para se livrar da namorada do mestre? Se ele estivesse aqui, conseguiria dar um jeito nessa situação. "Ahhh! O que faço Merlin amado? Eu prometo, se me livrar dessa, nunca mais vou ler livros indecentes!"

–Sinta isso. – sussurrou uma Ellen rouca e sensual. Pegou a mão de Hermione, e levou para dentro da calça, forçando os dedos a se afundarem em seu sexo incrivelmente molhado. Hermione resfolegou.

–AAH! QUE NOJO! – Gritou e empurrou Ellen, que caiu de bunda no chão. – Oh Morgana Virgem! – Ela se levantou e chacoalhou as mãos longe do corpo.

–Mas o que... Severus Snape! O que infernos está acontecendo com você? – A morena perguntou indignada e histérica, massageando as nádegas doloridas. "Pensa rápido Mione! Você acabou de agir feito uma bicha! Espera... Isso mesmo...!"

– Ellen, eu acho que já está na hora de você saber. – Ela esperou Eleen se levantar e continuou. – Eu sou homossexual!

–Você é gay? Como assim? E todos esses meses...

–Eu imaginava que você era homem, querida. Eu tinha problemas em me assumir. Mas agora quero gritar para o mundo, cansei de ficar no armário!– Ela disse afinando a voz e desmunhecando. Snape ficaria furioso quando soubesse o que ela estava fazendo, mas para o inferno, ela não tinha opção. Era isso, ou transar com a namorada dele, e isso, ela não faria por nada! Eleen pareceu considerar á informação. O rosto cada vez mais vermelho de raiva.

–Por isso você só consegue gozar ouvindo opera? –

–O que? É, é isso. – Afirmou resoluta e fez uma anotação mental de perguntar sobre isso á Snape mais tarde. Isso antes dela a matar, é claro.

Ellen se sentou no sofá em estado de choque, afundou a cabeça nas mãos e começou a chorar.

–Fala sério você não vai chorar vai? – Hermione rolou os olhos. – Eu não sou tão bom assim! Você logo vai encontrar o seu boy magia...

–Como você conseguia transar comigo a noite toda, me dar orgasmos múltiplos, se você era gay? – Ela levantou os olhos para Hermione. – Eu mal conseguia sentir minhas pernas no outro dia, mal conseguia me levantar da cama, toda vez que a gente fazia sexo! – Hermione se sentiu corando. Severus Snape não podia ser tão bom assim... Podia? Que ele era bem dotado ela sabia, afinal ela tinha que pegar no pênis para ir no banheiro e tomar banho. Mas... Orgasmos múltiplos? Não conseguir andar? Isso não ia fazer bem á sua imaginação fértil.

–Bom, eu sou um bom ator. – Ela disse timidamente. Sua mente vagando por aguas perigosas.

–Ora seu... – Ellen se levantou e colocou o casaco. – Nunca mais ouse falar comigo! Entendeu? –E tão rápido quanto entrou, ela saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Hermione suspirou aliviada.

A musica ainda tocava ao fundo, e agora, mais do que nunca, ela precisava relaxar. Por isso rapidamente voltou a sua Yoga.

Quando Snape chegou em seus aposentos, depois de uma tarde de aulas estressante, pra dizer o mínimo, ele se deparou com uma cena inacreditável.

A sala estava cheia de velas aromáticas, uma musica suave tocava em algum lugar, e diante da lareira, trajando apenas um maiô de lycra rosa-choque, estava Hermione.

Ele quase desfaleceu ali. Ela tinha prendido os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, e aquela roupa toda colada, com certeza, estava machucando seus testículos. Fora a posição que ela tentava fazer. Sim, só tentava, por que ela nunca ia conseguir fazer um homem de 1,80m se dobrar no meio.

–O-o que você está fazendo, Granger? – Perguntou, o olho esquerdo tremendo em irritação.

–Yoooooga! – Ela soltou junto com um gemido, enquanto forçava o corpo do mestre em outra posição mirabolante.

–Pelo amor de Merlin! Pare com isso! Tire essa roupa! – Ele acenou com a varinha e fez as velas e a musica sumirem.

–Oh! Qual é Snape! É meu momento de relaxamento! – Ela reclamou, levantando-se desengonçada com as mãos nas costas. – Vem cá, você não se exercita não? Seu corpo não é nada flexível. Como você tem tantos músculos definidos, sem uma atividade física...

–Andou reparando no meu corpo? É uma depravada mesmo! – Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e riu com deboche.

–É claro que eu não reparei. – Snape queria debochar mais dela, mas seus olhos não conseguiam ver outra coisa que não fosse o maio rosa-choque. Seria uma imagem difícil de esquecer, com certeza.

–Por favor, tire essa roupa ridícula!

–Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Ela levantou as mãos, se rendendo teatralmente, e marchou para o quarto. Afinal, não faria bem irritar o homem, já que quando ele soubesse o que ela disse á Ellen, ele provavelmente daria inicio á 3° guerra bruxa.

–E solte o meu cabelo também! – snape gritou para ela.

Snape se largou pesadamente no sofá, convocou a garrafa de wisk e copo, e começou a beber. Não muito tempo depois, Hermione se juntou á ele, e sem pedir permissão, se serviu de uma generosa quantia de álcool.

Beber de estomago vazio, não é muito recomendado. E eles deviam ter se lembrado disso.

Mas, apesar de estar com fome, eles continuaram a secar a garrafa e esquecendo-se do jantar.

–Isso é uma droga não é? – Perguntou Hermione depois de um tempo.

–O que?

–Isso. – Ela gesticulou para os corpos deles. -Nós dois. Assim... Ah! Que ideia mais estupida da Minerva.

–Você tem um ponto Granger. Pelo menos em uma coisa nós concordamos. – Ele serviu-se de mais uma dose.

–Você sabe, eu não sou vingativa, e adoro aquela velha apesar de tudo. Mas ela merece ser castigada. – Ela disse e soluçou no final da frase. As palavras meio embaralhadas pelo seu estado de embriaguez.

–Merece. Quem ela pensa que é afinal? – Snape se levantou e começou a andar pela sala.

–Nós temos que pensar em alguma coisa.

–Sim. Algo muito bom.

–Algo muito ruim, você quer dizer...

–É. Você entendeu. – Ele tomou mais um pouco do gargalo mesmo, arrotando sonoramente em seguida.

–Já sei o que nós vamos fazer! – Ela exclamou feliz.

–I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain … - Cantarolava Hermione, super feliz, até fazendo uma dancinha para acompanhar.

–Cala a boca Granger! Quer acordar o castelo todo? – Ele perguntou e deu um peteleco na nuca de Hermione. Era madrugada, os dois tinham bebido e esperado até que todos fossem dormir, para dar inicio em uma vingança contra Minerva.

–Porra Snape! Eu sou uma mulher...

–Não é não.

–Enfim, você entendeu. Você não pode me bater.– Eles andaram á passos vacilantes até a gárgula que guardava o escritório da diretora. Hermione, ocasionalmente, tropeçava nos próprios pés.

–Qual é a senha mesmo? – Perguntou Snape.

–Bolas peludas! – Sorriu Hermione confiante, mas a gárgula não se mexeu.

–Bolas peludas? Não, não é isso..- Ele coçou o queixo pensativo. – É.. Pelo nas bolas! – Mas outra vez a gárgula não se moveu.

–Será que ela mudou a senha? – Hermione coçou a cabeça confusa.

–Ora, ora, ora... – Pirraça apareceu, voando e lixando as unhas em volta deles. – O que temos aqui... Dois professores bebidinhos. - Ele riu maroto.

–Pirraça, qual a senha pra sala da dire-retora. – Soluçou Snape.

–Não digo. Não digo. Não digo. – O poltergeist bateu palminhas animadas. – Nunca vou dizer que a senha é bola de pelos! – Ele gritou e saiu voando. Snape girou os olhos pra burrice daquele ser.

–Bola de pelos. – Snape murmurou para a gárgula, e ela lhe deu passagem.

Subiram as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível, e tentaram abrir a porta, mas como era de se prever...

–Trancada. – Sussurrou Hermione.

–Alohomora! – Snape tentou.

–Sério mesmo que você vai tentar isso aqui? No escritório da diretora de Hogwarts? –Snape deu de ombros, e Hermione bufou. Num movimento rápido, ela tirou um grampo de cabelo da cabeça de Snape, arrancando alguns fios no processo. O que quase causou uma briga, mas como estavam ali por um "bem maior" , Snape deixou passar.

–O que você vai fazer com isso?

–Uma magica. – Com a maior habilidade do mundo, ela colocou o grampo na fechadura, ajoelhando-se para facilitar o serviço, e começou a girar o grampo de varias maneiras. Um minuto depois, a porta se abriu com um estalido tranquilo. Snape á olhou boquiaberto.

–Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?

–Um bom magico nunca revela seus segredos. – Ela brincou e riu da própria piada ruim. Rapidamente Snape calou a boca dela com a mão.

–Silêncio Hermione! – Ele sussurrou e tirou a mão da boca dela.

–Ahhã! Você chamou meu nome!

–Não chamei nada!

–Chamou sim! Você chama meu nome quando fica bravo comigo!

–Você é louca. – Ele rolou os olhos. – Vamos fazer o que viemos fazer, ou vamos ficar aqui na porta até Minerva nos pegar? – Hermione bufou e entrou no escritório. Como eles previram, Minerva não estava lá, provavelmente, estava dormindo.

–Você sabe onde está? – Ela perguntou á Snape.

–Claro que não. Você é quem sabe sobre essa coisa horrível, e eu é que tenho que saber onde está?

–Foi só uma pergunta. – Ela bufou. – Tudo bem, você procura naquela estante, eu procuro na escrivania.

–Não. Eu procura na escrivania e você procura na estante. – Objetou o mestre.

–Mas... Argh! Você sempre tem que estar no controle de tudo?

–Sim. – Disse simplesmente. Mesmo se sentindo contrariada, Hermione marchou até a estante e começou a revirar os objetos, já Snape, começou a procurar nas gavetas da velha escrivania de carvalho.

Minutos depois, os dois já tinham revirado quase todo o escritório, e nada de achar o que procuravam.

–Ela deve de ter levado aquilo pro quarto. – Sussurrou Hermione.

–Talvez. – Concordou Snape. Eles estavam prestes a desistir, quando Snape resolveu olhar atrás do quadro do diretor Dumbledore, que dormia tranquilamente. Assim que ele afastou o quadro, a foto caiu.

–Morgana poderosa! – Exclamou ao olhar para a foto.

–Achou? – Perguntou Hermione feliz. Ele não respondeu, só abanou a foto para ela. Tropeçando nos próprios pés, ela agarrou a foto da mão de Snape. Na foto, Dumbledore, no auge de seus 80 anos, posava completamente nu, com uma folha de parreira cobrindo as 'partes intimas'. Deitado num sofá, o homem sorria sedutor, com um dedo nos lábios.

Hermione se dobrava de tanto rir. Minerva tinha contado sobre a foto que Dumbledore lhe dera em um de seus aniversários, mas ela nunca tinha visto com os próprios olhos, era bizarro, pra dizer o mínimo.

Snape queria brigar com ela, mandando ela rir mais baixo, mas por fim, acabou se rendendo e rindo junto com ela. Afinal, aquela era uma imagem que nunca mais sairia de sua mente.

Quando os dois foram capazes de se controlar, Hermione rabiscou um bilhete que dizia:

"Velha bruxa, estamos com seu precioso Dumby. Logo entraremos em contato para falar sobre o preço de resgate, até lá, ande na linha, ou nunca mais terá sua preciosa foto outra vez.

Considere-se avisada!

Com carinho, Aqueles-que-estão-profundamente-irritados."

Colocou o bilhete atrás do retrato do diretor, e se encaminhou para a saída.

–Você não vem? – Ela perguntou á Snape.

–Só um minuto. – Ele tirou um frasquinho do bolso, contendo um pó fino, e o espalhou sobre a cadeira de Minerva.

–O que é isso?

–Pó de mico. – Ele disse feliz. Hermione cerrou os olhos para ele.

–Você sempre anda por ai com pó de mico?

–Um homem precavido, vale por dois, Granger. –Murmurou. Assim que o pó foi devidamente espalhado, eles saíram do escritório.

–Guarde muito bem isso, Snape. – Hermione disse ao devolver a foto para o mestre. Eles tinham voltado em segurança para as masmorras frias.

–Com a minha vida! – O mestre garantiu e entrou no quarto com a foto.

–Sabe, ela vai descobrir que foi a gente, logo, logo. – Ela gritou para que Snape a ouvisse do quarto.

–E o que ela vai dizer? – Severus perguntou ao voltar para a sala. – Bom dia Snape, será que você pode me devolver a foto do meu querido 'namorado' pelado? É que eu sinto falta dela a noite...

–Oh! Pare de imitar a Minerva. Está me deixando assustadoramente parecida com ela. – Pediu Hermione esfregando os olhos.

–Mais Wisk?- ofereceu Snape.

–Nós temos aulas a dar amanhã, você sabe.

–Poção corta-ressaca, Granger. Há uma vantagem em ser quem eu sou.

–Percebo. – Ela sorriu. –Bom, mais algumas doses não nos farão mal, não é? –

Muitas doses depois...

–Ai meu pé! – Snape vociferou. Já era a quinta vez que Hermione pisava em seu pé. Eles estavam no meio da sala, e ele tentava ensinar Hermione a dançar a valsa. Já que eles decidiram que iriam ao casamento de Neville. – Esquerda, direita... O que há de difícil nisso?

–De-Desculpe! – Ela pediu em meio ao soluço. -Vai lá, de novo... – Ela passou as mãos nas costas dele, e ele jogou as mãos em torno de seu pescoço. Ele a guiou cheio de graça, e destreza.

–Merlin... – Sussurrou Snape no meio de uma pirueta. – Eu fico absolutamente lindo nessa luz! – Ele olhava para o próprio rosto com os olhos brilhando. Hermione gargalhou alto.

– Você? Lindo? Por favor né Snape.

–Falou a rainha da beleza. E de qualquer forma, pode para de me menosprezar Granger, já estou sabendo que você se sente atraída por mim. – Hermione pisou no pé dele de proposito.

–Até parece!

–Admita! Toda essa fúria é apenas... Tesão reprimido. – Ele deu um meio sorriso, e Hermione bufou.

Havia alguma coisa engraçada em estar bêbada. Ela podia jurar que o jeito baixo que ele falava, era completamente sensual. Mesmo não sendo na voz grave, mesmo sendo uma voz feminina, Snape sabia como ser sensual quando queria.

–Eu não vou nem responder uma acusação falsa dessas, Snape.

–Tudo bem. – Ele deu de ombros. –Eu sei que é verdade.

–Você confia muito em si mesmo, não é?

–Claro.

–E o que te faz pensar que você é tão irresistível?

–Eu sei o efeito que eu causo nas mulheres , Granger. – Ele disse confiante.

–Ra! Ra! Tá bom. – Ela gargalhou.

–Pergunte á Ellen, ela sabe do que eu sou capaz.

–É... ela falou algo... –

–O que?

–Ah, Ellen esteve aqui hoje. – Ela contou. Snape parou de dançar.

–Esteve? E o que aconteceu?

–Snape, você tem que prometer que vai ficar calmo... – Ela se afastou alguns passos dele. Não adiantava esconder isso por muito tempo, logo o mestre saberia de qualquer forma.

–O que você fez Granger?- Perguntou acompanhando os passos dela.

–Eu meio que... Bem... Ela queria me comer! – Gritou em defesa.

–Você... Você transou com a minha namorada? – Perguntou já se irritando.

–Não! – Hermione levantou a mão.

–Ufa!

–Eu disse... que ... Disse que era gay. – ela sorriu timidamente. O corpo se escorando na parede que ela nem lembrava de ter se aproximado. Snape estacou á dois passos dela.

–Você...

–Eu disse: " Olha Ellen, eu sou homossexual!" - Falou rapidamente, gesticulando com as mãos de forma impaciente. Se Hermione prestasse atenção, veria como o olho de Snape tremia furiosamente.

–Você disse pra minha namorada, que ela está namorando um homem gay? – O mestre cerrou as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo. Mas sua cara de bravo não tinha tanto efeito, já que estava no corpo de Hermione. Mas o olhar... mesmo nos olhos castanhos, poderiam matar um basilisco.

–Claro que não. – Hermione desviou os olhos pela sala, tentando lembrar onde estava sua varinha, nunca se sabe quando uma discussão com Snape pode se transformar em uma luta sangrenta. – Nós meio... que terminamos.

–Ter-terminou. – Ele levou a mão ao peito. O rosto quase roxo de raiva. – Você terminou meu namoro com uma modelo 'Morgana's Secret' ?

–Aaaaaaah! Eu sabia que conhecia ela! Ela desfila por ai de lingerie...

–É! Uma das mulheres mais sexy do mundo bruxo! – Snape a encurralou, colocando uma mão de cada lado do corpo de Hermione, prendendo-a entre ele e a parede. – E agora, Granger, quem vai me divertir a noite, já que você fez o favor de mandar meu namoro para o espaço?

–S-Snape... O que você tá fazendo? – Ela perguntou quando sentiu a coxa do mestre entre suas pernas.

Em algum lugar da mente de Snape, ele sabia que queria brigar com Hermione. Afinal, ela tinha destruído um namoro que ele tinha demorado para conseguir. Mas conforme se aproximou da bruxa, não pode deixar de ser mordido pelo bichinho da curiosidade outra vez. Era como se tivesse um daqueles diabinhos de desenho animado em seu ombro, sussurrando que ele devia experimentar os próprios lábios, afinal aquela era uma oportunidade única.

E ele já estava tanto tempo sem contato físico, desde de que Ellen tinha viajado... E ele podia estar num corpo feminino, mas ainda era um homem, e um homem com necessidades físicas latentes. Somando isso, ao teor de álcool em sua corrente sanguínea, e o fato de que Hermione ainda teimava em usar aquele perfume floral, mesmo estando em seu corpo... Tornava quase impossível negar-se ao contato físico.

–Só experimentando, Granger. Só experimentando. – Ele disse rouco. Antes que Hermione pudesse objetar, ele selou a boca dela com um beijo.

Os dois tinham os olhos abertos á principio, não moviam os lábios, só os encostavam.

Hermione foi a primeira á se entregar, passando a língua quente pelo lábio inferior carnudo. Foi como se o mundo de Snape girasse de repente. Ele entreabriu os lábios, e Hermione explorou sua boca com a língua, os olhos se fecharam e então tudo foi esquecido.

Ela sentiu a macies dos próprios lábios, mas era inegável que a pericia de Snape no assunto, os moviam de uma forma que ela nunca seria capaz. Se ela estava no comando no começo, isso já tinha acabado. Snape se apertava a ela, e sua língua estava em todos os cantos, provando seu palato, e enrocando-se na língua dela. Os pulmões começaram a protestar, implorando por ar, mas nenhum dos dois parecia capaz de interromper o beijo.

Era, assustadoramente, incrível. Pela primeira vez, desde que tinha trocado de corpos, eles não sentiram raiva da situação. Era um misto de sensações incrível. Porque mesmo que estivessem beijando o próprio corpo, sentiam que era totalmente diferente do que eles fariam, Hermione nunca beijaria daquele jeito tão violento e dominador, e Snape nunca saberia como se mover a língua com tanta sensualidade.

Interromperam o beijo ao mesmo tempo, e respirarão como se estivessem estado por muito tempo em baixo d'agua. Ambos ofegantes, se encaravam com curiosidade e vergonha.

Snape foi o primeiro a falar.

–Isso foi... Curiosidade cientifica. – Disse como se quisesse convencer á si mesmo.

–Isso. Curiosidade. – Hermione concordou, feliz por não ter que reconhecer que já imaginava aquele beijo á algum tempo. Ela se desvencilhou dos braço de Snape, e se afastou. – Preciso de um banho. – Falou para ele, usando a capa para cobrir uma ereção que se formava. "Um banho muito frio." Acrescentou mentalmente e foi para o quarto.

Snape se sentou no sofá, e passou a ponta dos dedos nos lábios, se perguntando se era normal ter gostado tanto do beijo.

N/A: _Eu coloquei o nome da marca como "Morgana's Secret," porque foi o jeito mais fácil que eu arrumei para fazer vocês associarem a Ellen á uma modelo de lingerie. Era melhor isso, do que inventar uma marca qualquer, e ter que explicar que era uma marca de lingerie e blá blá blá...___

_Me digam o que acharam!__  
__e os review's, indispensáveis!__  
__Beijos até! _


	9. Tampão de ouvido

_N/A:Boa noite! _  
_Primeiro, desculpem pela demora, mas meu tempo está realmente curto. E me faltou inspiração pra escrever MEEV por muitos dias também._  
_As ideias pra essa fic, me surgem do nada, é algo totalmente de momento. Não adianta eu forçar, nada sai. Até que 'puff'! Do nada, eu sei o que escrever, e finalmente consigo desenvolver o capitulo. Então sejam pacientes, e não desistam da fic._

_Prestem atenção nesse cap, tem algo muito importante nele. Não acho que esteja muito engraçado, mas espero que gostem._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Minerva não apareceu para o café da manhã, e Snape sabia muito bem o porquê. Mesmo usando roupas, o pó de mico que ele mesmo tinha modificado, era forte o suficiente para faze–la se coçar o dia todo.

"Bem feito pra coruja velha!" pensou. Ele estava em sala de aula, com o sétimo ano da lufa–lufa, mas não prestava muita atenção no que fazia realmente.

Sua mente vagava pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

O beijo que tinha trocado com Hermione tinha sido algo, totalmente, surpreendente. Curiosidade cientifica foi a última coisa á passar na sua mente, na verdade. Foi estranho, claro, ele tinha beijado os próprios lábios.

Mas, ainda assim, ele sentia que tinha beijado _ela_. O gosto de menta era _dela_, o perfume floral era _dela_. E, outra coisa surpreendente, Hermione beijava bem. _Muito bem_. Ele não conseguia esquecer de como os lábios tinham se movido junto aos seus, ou do jeito que ela chupou seu lábio inferior, ou da língua atrevida que dançou em sua boca. Sem mencionar a forma como ela se entregou ao ato. Derretendo–se em seus braços, como se nada mais importasse no mundo, só aquele beijo.

Mesmo negando á si mesmo, que o beijo o tinha afetado, Snape se viu pensando em coisas ainda mais impróprias.

Como seria Hermione na cama? Se entregava totalmente também? Será que gostava de dominar ou ser dominada?

Ele estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando uma aluna do segundo ano entrou.

–Professora? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela e a menina lhe estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho. – O professor Snape pediu pra entregar isso para a senhora. – ele pegou o bilhete e murmurou um obrigado para a menina.

–O que estão olhando? Perderam alguma coisa?– perguntou irritado para a turma que tinha se distraído dos livros que resumiam. – Voltem ao trabalho!

Era irritante ver como suas ordens não amedrontavam como antes. Tudo por que agora tinha cabelos longos e seios... Ser mulher era uma droga! E como se não bastasse toda aquela situação, ele ainda tinha acordado com umas cólicas estranhíssimas. Pousou a mão onde doía, e leu o bilhete.

"_Snape, percebeu que temos a tarde toda sem aulas hoje? Estava pensando se não poderíamos ir ao beco diagonal. Eu, definitivamente, não tenho roupas para usar no casamento do Neville... Quer dizer, você não tem... enfim, você entendeu. Vamos? – HG._"

Snape ponderou por um momento. Ele tinha que acrescentar ditamno na poção exatamente á uma hora, mas depois disso, estaria mesmo sem nada para fazer. E Merlin sabe que ele jamais deixaria a Granger sair sozinha com o seu corpo.

Outra fisgada em seu ventre o fez se contorcer de dor. "_Mas que diabos!"_ Ignorando a cólica, ele rabiscou um bilhete para Hermione e ordenou que um dos alunos entregasse.

Na hora do almoço, Snape percebeu que estava faminto. Encheu o prato de purê, arroz e carne, e desatou á comer.

–Snape!– sussurrou Hermione ao seu lado. –Pelo amor de Morgana, pare de comer desse jeito! Eu não preciso engordar!

–Me deixa! – ele falou um pouco mais alto que ela. – Eu não posso nem comer em paz? Você é tão estupida! – Hermione arregalou os olhos diante da reação exagerada. Ela não tinha dito nada demais, mas Snape tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava visivelmente alterado, pelo menos, ninguém pareceu perceber a troca de gênero em suas palavras. Ela se encolheu no lugar, e observou Snape comer com mais vontade ainda, parecia que aquele era a última refeição de sua vida. De vez em quando, o mestre gemia e massageava a barriga, como se sentisse dor.

Foi então que Hermione percebeu. _Ele estava com TPM_. Já devia estar assim á uns dois dias, mas o homem é tão mal humorado que ela nem percebeu, só que agora estava mais claro. Ela sempre ficava muito emotiva quando sua menstruação descia, e também tinha muita fome.

Quase sentiu pena de Snape, ele não estava acostumado a essa erupção de hormônios, não saberia como lidar com a situação.

Pensou se devia preveni–lo de que, em breve, estaria menstruando, mas optou pelo silêncio. Não queria que ele desistisse de ir ao beco–diagonal.

–

Hermione ajudou Snape com as duas poções que ele tinha em andamento, picando alguns ingredientes e os despejando no caldeirão que ela sabia ser o da poção que devolveria seu corpo. Lançou um olhar ao outro caldeirão, que agora assumia um tom azul perolado, e cheirava fortemente á asfódelo. A orquídea fantasma que Snape comprara dias atrás, já começava a desabrochar em sua redoma, e por mais que ela se esforçasse, não conseguia descobrir qual poção o homem preparava. Já tinha procurado nos livros alguma poção que levasse aquela combinação de ingredientes, que ela tinha o visto colocar no caldeirão, mas nada encontrou.

E nem se atreveria a perguntar ao mestre que poção era aquela, pois sabia que ele não responderia.

–Você vem ou não? – chamou Snape ao se retirar do laboratório. Hermione rapidamente o seguiu para o quarto, onde se trocaram de costas um pro outro, e depois se dirigiram a lareira.

Tom os recebeu ao saírem da lareira do caldeirão furado. Cercando–os e insistindo que tinham que almoçar, mesmo eles garantindo que já o tinham feito.

Assim que se livraram do homem, rumaram para o beco diagonal.

O dia não era dos mais bonitos, e não haviam muitas pessoas caminhando por ali, mas ainda assim, era um alivio estar cercada por lojas onde podia descontar sua frustração fazendo compras fúteis.

Snape tinha tomado uma poção analgésica antes de sair, e suas cólicas tinham diminuído consideravelmente, mas ainda sentia um certo desconforto. Sentia também que estava estranho, mais... sensível. O céu cinzento, que outrora seria perfeito aos seus olhos, já que não gostava de sol, agora parecia triste e melancólico. Sentiu–se mal por não ser mais o namorado de Ellen, mesmo não á amando de verdade. Pois sentia uma necessidade de abraçar e ser abraçado. Uma saudade de Lily também o machucava hoje. E todos os sentimentos pareciam sufoca–lo ao mesmo tempo!

Chacoalhou a cabeça para expulsar essa tolice de sua mente, ainda não entendendo o porque de tanta melancolia.

–Veja, Snape, uma boutique nova!– disse uma Hermione feliz por se deparar com a fachada de uma loja que ainda não conhecia. Deu uns pulinhos excitados no mesmo lugar, e bateu as mãos grandes. Snape á fitou indignado e a agarrou pelos ombros.

–Contenha–se mulher! Você é um homem! HO–MEM! – exigiu.

–Desculpe. –pediu a garota. Mas a felicidade não deixava seus olhos.

–Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Snape murmurou e a arrastou para dentro da loja.

A Charming Witch era ampla e bem iluminada, manequins encantados exibiam vestes exuberantes, enquanto se moviam lentamente no mesmo lugar. Varias roupas estavam dobradas de forma meticulosa em prateleiras brancas, e havia vários espelhos de corpo inteiro pelo lugar.

Uma mulher albina, com turbante na cabeça e um longo vestido, os recebeu sorridente.

–Boa tarde, – começou sorridente. –Meu nome é Charlote, em que posso ajudar?

–Precisamos de vestes de gala, para um casamento! – pediu Hermione. A mulher meneou a cabeça e os guiou pela loja, mostrando as opções tanto masculinas, quanto femininas. Snape negou-se a opinar sobre qualquer coisa que Hermione escolhesse. Enquanto Hermione inspecionava a variedade de tecidos e fazia pergunta sobre preço e qualidade, enquanto ele observava uma mulher loura que estava, absurdamente, grávida.

"_De quantos meses essa mulher está afinal? Quinze_?!" A barriga era tão enorme que parecia que o vestido ia se rasgar, á qualquer momento. Ela procurava por um vestido na sessão denominada '_roupas realmente muito grandes'_, e parecia fazer umas caretas esquisitas ao andar.

Logo, Hermione tinha uma pilha de vestes nos braços e Charlotte os levou até uma sala menor, cheia de provadores. Havia um sofá ali, e Hermione se sentou, já que Snape foi o primeiro a experimentar os vestidos.

Ele provou um azul primeiro, era rendado e cheio de babados enormes.

–Não. Ficou muito gorda.– opinou Hermione com sinceridade.

–Não estou gorda! Sua recalcada! –ofendeu–se.

–Ei, ei, calma.– pediu. – Prove o vermelho. – "_Malditos hormônios!"_ Pensou Mione.

–Rá! Posso estar em seu corpo, mas nada, nunca, me fará usar vermelho!– disse resoluto. Hermione bufou e lhe entregou o verde musgo.

Tinha o escolhido por que sabia que Snape gostaria. Não que ela se importasse com isso, claro que não, mas ela queria que ele vestisse algo decente, afinal, ele era ela! E sabia que se fosse algo verde, o homem não objetaria.

Snape vestiu-se e se olhou no espelho. Não podia negar que Hermione ficava linda de verde, e o tecido fino valorizava as curvas definidas. Os seios medianos eram suficientes para deixar qualquer homem adulto hipnotizado, principalmente por estarem valorizados no decote apertado.

Os detalhes em prata eram o golpe final. Ele não se negaria á usar algo tão sonserino.

Hermione também aprovou o vestido e então foi a vez dela de experimentar as vestes.

Snape esperou impaciente enquanto ela provava ternos de diferentes cortes. Pelo menos a bruxa teve a decência de só escolher a cor preta, tentou convence-lo a deixa-la usar uma camisa branca, mas ele negou veementemente. Hermione tinha voltado ao provador, para trocar o terno por suas roupas, quando a grávida sentou-se ao lado de Snape.

–Está quente aqui, não é? – ela disse com doçura. Tinha um par de vestes nas mãos, mas parecia cansada demais para trocar de roupa. Snape apenas meneou a cabeça para ela, seus olhos estavam fixos no ventre volumoso.

–Lá vem mais uma!– ela exclamou de repente. Snape ficou confuso, mas não perguntou sobre o que a mulher falava. A estranha colocou a mão sobre a barriga enorme, e gritou. Assustado e sem saber o que fazer, Snape se aproximou dela.

–O que a senhora está sentindo?– perguntou aflito. A mulher não respondeu, apenas esticou a mão e apertou os dedos do mestre. Ele ouviu os dedos se estralarem, e juntou-se aos gritos da mulher.

–O que está acontecendo?– perguntou uma Hermione assustada, saindo do provedor usando apenas uma samba calção verde, com desenhos de pequenas serpentes.

–Óh! Merlin! – gritou a dona da loja ao entrar na sala de provadores, e ver a cena confusa. –Senhor! Está só de cuecas! – mas Hermione mal ouviu, ela apenas olhava assustada Snape que tentava puxar a mão, mas a grávida não soltava.

Quando a contração se foi, a mulher respirou aliviada e soltou Snape.

–Ufa! Essa foi das boas!– disse ofegante. Snape abriu e fechou as mãos repetidas vezes, para recuperar os movimentos.

–A senhora está bem? – perguntou Hermione.

–Não tão bem quanto o senhor! – disse a grávida com malicia. Hermione olhou para baixo e percebeu que estava seminu, corando, ela voltou ao provador para terminar de se vestir.

A dona da loja se aproximou da grávida e perguntou se ela estava bem.

–Estou sim. São contrações de Braxton Hicks, estou á senti-la o dia todo. –

–A senhora precisa ir para um hospital!– disse Snape.

–Besteira! – desdenhou ela com um acenar. –Tive seis filhos e todos me deram o mesmo trabalho. Acredite, esse bebê não vai nascer hoje.

–Eu vou buscar uma água para a senhora. – murmurou Charlote, e saiu com uma expressão confusa.

Snape olhava para a mulher com profundo interesse. Como podia estar se contorcendo em dor num momento, e depois, sorrir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Ele ainda podia sentir seus ossos da mão doerem, devido a força com que ela os apertou, e ela, que parecia ter sentido uma dor infinitamente maior, sorria despreocupada ao alisar o barrigão.

Hermione saiu do provador, devidamente vestida, e Snape agradeceu por isso. Não queria ficar mais nenhum segundo perto daquela bruxa estranha, sentia que a mulher tinha uma aura pesada, e lhe causava arrepios.

–Tenha uma boa hora. – desejou Hermione fracamente, enquanto puxava Snape pelo braço.

Antes de cruzarem o limiar da porta, puderam ouvir a mulher dizendo:

–Nos veremos em breve amigos. – um arrepio o ultrapassou. "_Não sei por que, mas tenho certeza que voltarei a ver esse ser estranho_." Pensou amargamente.

Eles estavam em frente à livraria, quando Hermione viu.

Snape tinha no vestido uma grande mancha vermelha, e alguns bruxos que passavam por eles, apontavam discretamente e riam. Rapidamente, Hermione girou a varinha e fez a mancha sumir, mas não adiantaria por muito tempo, ela precisava que Snape colocasse um absorvente.

–Errm... humm... Snape?

–Fale logo menina tola. – disse acido.

–Será que você me acompanharia ao, erm, banheiro?– pediu, contendo um risinho.

–Ora! Você tem ido ao banheiro sozinha muitas vezes nesses poucos dias, porque eu tenho que ir com você? –o homem girou nos calcanhares para encara-la, colocou as mãos na cintura e levantou o queixo. – Esse é o seu problema! É tudo, "Snape faça isso, Snape faça aquilo", e quanto á mim, Hermione? E quanto ao que eu preciso!? Eu tenho sentimentos, sabia? – As pessoas que passavam por eles viraram os pescoços para observar a cena, mas Snape não parecia se importar, ele estava beirando as lágrimas e gritava em plenos pulmões. – Eu também queria que você fizesse "coisas" para mim, mas você, é tão egoísta, que só consegue pensar em você! Eu queria comer, mas você tinha que me arrastar para a livraria para comprar seus malditos livros! – "_Malditos hormônios!"_ pensou Hermione outra vez, ao ver que Snape estava quase chorando. Não que ela se importasse em vê-lo chorar, claro que não, ela até estava achando divertido o fato dele ser tomado por algo tão feminino quanto TPM bruxa, mas ele estava no seu corpo! E as pessoas que passavam por ali achavam que era ela que estava enlouquecendo. – Livros! Livros! Livros! É só nisso que você pensa? Eu não aguento mais!– Snape socou as coxas com as mãos e bateu o pé no chão.

–Arrumem um quarto! – gritou um bruxo do outro lado da rua. Só ai Snape parou com o acesso de birra e cobriu a boca com a mão, como se não acreditasse no que tinha falado.

–Você vai vir comigo agora! –Hermione disse entredentes e o agarrou pelo braço. Ela o arrastou para dentro da livraria e depois, para um pequeno corredor atrás das estantes, que ela sabia que levaria ao banheiro.

Uma vez dentro do banheiro feminino, Hermione jogou Snape contra a pia.

–Você precisa se acalmar!

–O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou Snape. – Eu... Eu...

–Você está na TPM bruxa, Snape. – ela contou. Snape arqueou a sobrancelha para ela e bufou.

–É claro que não!

–Ah, é? – ela riu sem humor, e forçou o corpo dele a girar, de modo que o traseiro, que já estava sujo de sangue outra vez, ficasse de frente ao grande espelho. Snape olhou por sobre o ombro e fez uma cara enojada para a mancha.

–Oh! Merlin! Bem que eu senti que estava molhado, mas pensei que fosse por... outra coisa. – Snape tinha atribuído a umidade entre as pernas, á imagem de Hermione no vestido verde, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que seria... isso. – Isso é tudo culpa sua!

–Minha?

–Por que você menstrua? Por que não está na menopausa? –Snape sabia que não fazia sentido aquela pergunta, ou a acusação, mas não estava nem ai. Queria extravasar sua raiva em alguém, mais do que nunca.

–Ora seu... Pois saiba que estou longe de entrar na menopausa! Menstruo religiosamente todo santo mês!– ela sacudiu a varinha e fez com que aparecesse um absorvente interno sobre a pia. – Agora, deixe de se portar como _uma garota mimada_, e coloque isso!–Snape olhou para o objeto estranho, levanto-o com a ponta do polegar e o indicador pela cordinha, e o balançou em frente ao rosto. Um vinco profundo no meio da testa, era a prova de que ele não sabia o que aquilo era.

–Por que eu preciso usar um tampão de orelha. – perguntou quando adivinhou pra que o rolinho servia. –Não é minha orelha que está sangrando, bruxa, é a minha... A sua... A..

–Vagina, Snape. Somos adultos, você certamente já esteve dentro de uma! – Snape sentiu um fraco rubor se espalhar em sua face, e Hermione também. Indignado ao ouvir a bruxa falar com tanto deboche, ele replicou.

–Posso ter estado dentro de várias, Hermione, mas nenhuma era tão repulsiva quanto a sua!– disse enquanto apontava o absorvente interno para o rosto de Hermione. Muitas coisas passaram pela cabeça da bruxa, varias respostas ofensivas que o fariam engolir aquelas palavras. Entretanto, sua mente decidiu reagir á uma única palavra que saíra dos lábios do mestre.

–Em nome de Merlin, por que você só me chama pelo primeiro nome quando está com raiva?!

–Deixe de ser louca, mulher! Eu nunca á chamei pelo primeiro nome! – ele sabia que tinha chamado, e sabia o por que disso, mas nunca, em nenhuma hipótese, admitiria. Por isso resolveu mudar de assunto. – Vai me dizer por que eu preciso de um tampão de orelha, ou não? –voltou á balançar o absorvente em frente ao rosto pálido.

–Isso não é um tampão de orelha! – começou Hermione em tom histérico. Seus olhos indo de um lado para o outro, acompanhando o absorvente que balançava rapidamente nos dedos do mestre. – É um absorvente interno. Você deve introduzi-lo na...

–Não. – sussurrou Snape fracamente. –Eu não vou colocar nada lá dentro! Sua... Depravada!

–Severus Prince Snape, você vai entrar nesse banheiro agora, e vai colocar a porra desse absorvente, ou eu vou enfia-lo pela sua garganta até que ele chegue lá em baixo! – gritou exasperada. Como aquele homem á irritava! Que criança grande ele era! "_Ele não é vinte anos mais velho que eu? Cadê a maturidade, cadê?_!" Ele fez menção de abrir a boca, mas ela apontou pra porta do cubículo onde ficava o vaso sanitário e ordenou. –Agora!

Desanimado, e até um pouco assustado, o homem se arrastou para o banheiro e fechou a portinha com força.

–

–Sinto que perdi a virgindade com um absorvente. – ele disse tristonho quando saíram da biblioteca. Agora que Hermione estava mais calma, sentiu de novo uma pena enorme do ex-professor. Ela sabia o quanto seus hormônios á incomodavam, ela vivia uma montanha russa de sentimentos todo mês durante o período menstrual. Se perguntava, várias vezes, o porquê de chamarem de tensão pré-menstrual, se ela sentia durante o ciclo inteiro.

–Não seja dramático, Snape, eu não sou virgem á muito tempo.

–Mas eu nunca fui uma mulher, então me sinto... virgem. E tive minha inocência roupada por um objeto inanimado!– com isso Hermione não conseguiu se segurar, ali, no meio de uma calçada, varias pessoas viram Severus Snape se contorcer em gargalhadas.

–Ino– Inocente! – balbuciou e tornou a se curvar com a mão na barriga.

–Ora! Pare com isso agora mesmo!

–Nã–não consigo respirar! – lagrimas saiam de seus olhos, e algumas pessoas se viravam para ver o herói de guerra, famoso pela sua antipatia e mau humor, passando mal de tanto rir.

–Se você não se recompor agora, e juro, vou para a travessa do tranco, e levo sua amiguinha pra conhecer os bruxos mais sujos e fedorentos que eu puder encontrar!– sibilou em tom baixo e cortante. Hermione se recompôs um pouco.

–Você não faria...

–Ah, pode apostar que faria!

–Tudo bem , tudo bem.– ela concedeu e respirou algumas vezes para se acalmar.

–Olha, acho que você precisa de uma noite com os meus namorados. – disse quando já tinham voltado a andar.

–Você tem namora_dos_?– perguntou rapidamente, dando ênfase no plural, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes no peito, que ele rapidamente ignorou. Dizendo a si mesmo que não estava com ciúmes, e sim com nojo de um possível encontro com outro homem. – Dificilmente vou querer conhece-los, Ganger.

–Oh, acredite em mim, você vai amá-los! – e dizendo isso a bruxa o agarrou pelo braço, fazendo com que Snape á seguisse de volta ao caldeirão furado, por onde passaram direto e ganharam as ruas empoeiradas de Londres.

Durante todo o caminho, Snape perguntou onde a bruxa estava o levando, mas Hermione nada respondia.

Não andaram muito, cerca de seis ou sete quarteirões, e logo encontraram o que ela procurava: um supermercado trouxa.

–Mercado? – o bruxo irritado arqueou a sobrancelha para Hermione. Á anos ele não pisava em um supermercado trouxa, mas sim, ele já estivera em um algumas vezes. Era mestiço afinal.

–Você precisa de um kit TPM, e só o mundo trouxa pode atender á essa necessidade.

–Kit TPM?

–É. Vamos. – ele a seguiu para dentro do mercado, e imediatamente, sentiu todos os trouxas que ali estavam os encararem, curiosos com as roupas que eles usavam.

Hermione pegou um carrinho, e eles começaram á inspecionar os corredores.

–Severus Snape, –começou Hermione sorridente, tirando uma barra de chocolate de sua marca favorita da prateleira. –quero te apresentar meu namorado numero um. O sr. GuyLian, uma ótima companhia para noites frias... Ou quentes, mornas, geladas, enfim, todas as noites eu acho. – Snape estranhamente se sentiu aliviado quando percebeu que os "namorados" de Hermione eram chocolates . Tão aliviado que chegou até a sorrir da piadinha que ela estava fazendo, ao segurar a barra com cara de apaixonada, e suspirar profundamente.

Ela colocou algumas barras no carrinho e o puxou em direção ao freezer.

–Este aqui é muito sensível, – disse ao tirar de freezer um pote de sorvete de chocolate. – mas um amante igualmente indispensável. –Snape revirou os olhos e ela colocou no carrinho dois potes de sabores diferentes e, disfarçadamente, lançou um feitiço rápido que os manteria congelados.

–Podíamos ter encontrado isso no beco diagonal, por que estamos comprando aqui?– perguntou com real curiosidade.

–Sinceramente gosto dessas marcas.– Hermione disse com um dar de ombros. –Além do mais, parece que os doces bruxos não tem o mesmo efeito que os trouxas, pelo menos durante a TPM.

–Isso é bobagem, você sabe.

–Bobagem ou não, só os doces trouxas me acalmam nesses dias. – Snape revirou os olhos, pensando em dizer á ela que doces não podiam realmente melhorar uma TPM, mas resolveu não gastar sua preciosa saliva.

Hermione ainda comprou algumas guloseimas trouxas, e absorventes, para que Snape não tivesse que conjurar nenhum.

Pagou as compras com o cartão de crédito, que sempre levava consigo para emergências, e voltaram para o caldeirão furado, onde usaram o flu para chegar em Hogwarts.

Hermione tropeçou como sempre ao sair da lareira, e o que viu sobre o tapete, fez seus olhos se arregalarem. Snape, que tinha saído da lareira antes dela, também estava parado no mesmo lugar com uma cara estupefata.

-Mas o que diabos significa isso?

_Continua..._

* * *

_N/A:Façam suas apostas! O que há sobre o tapete? Quem acertar, aparece na fic -q kkkkkkk_  
_Obrigada pelos reviews cada vez mais lindos Eles me incentivam muito mesmo. Eu estava até pensando em desistir dessa fic (de novo) mas ao ler os coments lindos de vocês e saber que estão gostando, mudei de ideia *-* So, thanks!_

_Me digam o que acharam! Beijos, até o próximo! _


	10. Noite das garotas

N/A: Oie! Desculpem a demorar a postar. Tive uns problemas ultimamente... Mas enfim, aqui está o capítulo lindo pra vocês  
Mas já aviso, não está muito engraçado. E sim mais romântico

Obrigada pelos reviews lindos de cada dia! *u*

E um obrigada mais que especial á linda Craazy que recomendou a fic lindamente! Querida, muito obrigada! É muito gratificante receber suas palavras! *O*  
Bora descobrir o que tem sobre o tapete? o/

Boa leitura!

* * *

-Onw! – Hermione disse se derretendo, quando o susto inicial passou. –Bichento! Você... Meu neném, que coisa mais linda!

Madame Nor-r-ra estava deitada com vários gatinhos ao seu lado. Bichento, todo orgulhoso, olhava para os filhotes recém-nascidos e de volta para o rosto da dona, como se pedisse que ela se aproximasse. Mas Snape só conseguia pensar na grande mancha de sangue e água que sujava seu tapete.

-Meu. Tapete. Persa. – vociferou Snape, o olho tremendo de raiva.

-Deixe de ser rabugento! Quem consegue pensar em tapete com uma cena dessas? – Hermione perguntou ao se agachar junto aos gatos que estavam sobre o tapete.

Ela acariciou a cabeça de Bichento, mas o bichano sequer á olhou, seus olhos continuavam fixos no corpo da dona, esperando pelo carinho que tanto amava.

-Snape! Fale com ele! Ele acabou de ser pai, merece mimos! – incitou a mulher enervando-se com a frieza do homem.

-Meus parabéns sr. Bichento. – Snape disse com a voz impregnada de sarcasmo. – Aposto que Filch vai adorar quando souber o que aconteceu com sua amada gata.

-Nisso eu concordo com ele, Bichento. Filch vai querer suas sete vidas!- Hermione disse fitando madame Nor-r-ra, que agora amamentava os bichaninhos.

– Sabe o que é mais curioso do que uma ninhada de gatos pulguentos sobre o meu tapete, Granger? – perguntou Snape com um olhar pensativo.

– O que?

– Hum, como madame Nor-r-ra entrou aqui? – perguntou com um arquear de sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

– Pois é, que esquisito, não é? – Hermione dissimulou. – Não é como se alguém tivesse enfeitiçado a porta, para se abrir sempre que Bichento quisesse sair ou entrar, ou algo assim...

– Você mudou a proteção da minha porta, para que ela reconhece-se o seu gato? – o tom de voz do mestre beirava á histeria.

– Do jeito que você fala até parece algo ruim! – ela não o encarava, continuava distribuindo carinhos em Bichento e, em uma mal-humorada ,madame Nor-r-ra.

– Você... Argh! Infernos! – ele urrou em frustração.

Essa menina infiltrara-se em sua vida, em seus aposentos, tinha tomado conta de tudo. Estava em cada parte daquele lugar e ele só queria ficar sozinho! Sentia-se irritado com sua presença, mas sentia que queria ficar perto dela ao mesmo tempo. Sentimentos tão conflitantes que o enlouqueciam pouco á pouco.

Bufando, ele passou por ela e se encaminhou para o laboratório, para verificar se tudo estava certo com as poções. Talvez ele pudesse acrescentar um catalizador na poção transuerso, dois meses era tempo demais!

– Tá vendo só? Você me deixou em maus lençóis com o morcegão.– Hermione reclamou para Bichento quando o mestre sumiu pela porta do laboratório. – Vem, vamos arrumar um canto para vocês.

Com cuidado, Hermione removeu os gatinhos do tapete, colocando-os em um canto sobre um amontoado improvisado de edredom. Chamou Dobby e pediu que trouxesse água e comida para os felinos, e fez o melhor que pode para tirar a sujeira do tapete.

Mas, por mais encantamentos que usasse, o tapete continuava com uma enorme mancha.

"Acho que Snape vai ter que conviver com isso". Pensou ela e se dirigiu para o quarto pra tomar um banho.

Hermione insistiu que eles não deveriam jantar no salão principal naquela noite e Snape não viu motivos para objetar. Ele fez sua higiene e colocou um pijama de flanela que Hermione lhe dera, tudo ia muito bem, até perceber que Hermione vestia um pijama de aparência infantil, verde com varias mandrágoras desenhadas.

– Onde você achou isso? –

– No fundo do seu guarda-roupa. – ela disse contente e deu uma voltinha. – Quem diria que você tem algo tão... feliz!

– Feliz. – ele suspirou. – Dumbledore devia estar louco quando me deu isso. –

– É um presente de Dumbledore? – ela perguntou com alguma emoção. – Bom, é bem a cara dele mesmo. –

– De fato, é. – Hermione percebeu o quão emocionado o mestre ficou ao lembrar-se do diretor, e se perguntou se isso era culpa da TPM, ou se ele sempre ficava assim ao pensar no falecido mentor. – Se você quiser que eu tire... –

– Não, fique. –

Ele teve a impressão de que, se Alvo os visse agora, gostaria de vê-lo naquela coisa horrível. Ela assentiu e eles sentaram-se na sala, onde ela tinha estendido uma toalha de piquenique sobre o, agora manchado, tapete. Snape se sentiu um tolo compactuando com o que ela chamava de "noite das garotas", mas ainda assim, não via alternativa melhor para passar o tempo.

Hermione espalhou as guloseimas entre eles e Snape deu sua contribuição, trazendo para o tapete uma garrafa de vinho.

Snape á ouviu tagarelar sobre coisas mundanas e teve que admitir a si mesmo, que aquilo era, realmente, relaxante. Mas Morgana sabe que ele negaria para sempre que teve uma noite de garotas com Hermione Granger. Ele descobriu também, que gostava de sorvete, o que fez com que Hermione tivesse que brigar com ele, dizendo que ele ira engordá-la demais, para que ele parasse de comer. O vinho também se provou útil, relaxando-os e fazendo com que a conversa fluísse de maneira mais desinibida.

– Então, quando mulheres estão de TPM, elas comem?– ele perguntou ao servir-se de um pedaço de chocolate.

– Basicamente. – respondeu Hermione, também servindo-se do doce. – Chocolates curam TPM e desilusões amorosas.

– Vocês mulheres são tão dramáticas.

– Não somos dramáticas, vocês homens é que são insensíveis demais. – disse a grifana com o queixo erguido.

– Nós somos práticos, objetivos...

– Frios, distantes...

– Não somos frios, temos sentimentos também, sabe. Só... Não os demonstramos tão facilmente. – disse com sinceridade.

– Já se apaixonou? – ela perguntou casualmente.

Hermione pode notar o olhar melancólico e cheio de lembranças que Snape direcionou á lareira.

– Uma vez.

– A mãe de Harry? – perguntou cautelosa.

Snape olhou para ela e por um momento se perguntou, se deveria ficar bravo por Harry Potter ter contado á ela seu segredo, por fim decidiu que não se importava muito. Pelos menos não agora.

– Sim, Lily. – concedeu, servindo-se de mais vinho em seguida.

Alguns minutos de silêncio pesaram entre eles, sendo quebrado ocasionalmente pelo miar de um gato e o crepitar da lareira.

Ponderando um pouco, Hermione decidiu que aquele olhar sofrido não combinava com Snape, ainda que ele fosse totalmente desagradável, ela sabia que aquele homem tinha sacrificado muito pelo mundo bruxo. Ele tinha se sacrificado tudo por Harry, o seu melhor amigo e filho da mulher que ele tanto amou.

– Vá em frente. – Hermione disse e se arrastou para um pouco mais perto dele. – Você sabe que precisa desabafar. –

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha para ela e bufou em desdém.

– Vai sonhando, Granger. – resmungou por fim.

– Qual é? Não confia em mim? – ela perguntou com fingida indignação.

– Eu nunca falei sobre Lily com ninguém, Granger, e não pretendo começar agora. – Snape disse friamente e entornou a taça de vinho.

Havia certa devoção, quase adoração, no modo como ele pronunciava o nome da Potter. E Hermione decidiu que não gostava daquilo, sentiu... Droga, ela sentiu ciúmes! Não podia negar isso. Sentiu ciúmes de Lily por que só ela teve o amor de Snape, e foi esse amor que o tornou uma pessoa melhor.

A grifana sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no peito, quando percebeu que ele não pronunciava o nome de Ellen com tal emoção, pois, obviamente, não amava a ex-namorada. O que era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Bom, por ele não amar Ellen, ruim, por ele ainda amar Lily Potter, ainda amar alguém que não o merecia, nunca mereceu.

– Tudo bem, afogue-se em suas mágoas e sua culpa sem sentido, seu velho teimoso. – Ela se ouviu dizendo.

– Culpa sem sentido? – perguntou retoricamente.

Hermione observou Snape tornar a encher a taça de vinho com a mão tremula.

Ela sabia, talvez por tantos anos de convivência com o mestre, que ele estava á ponto de se descontrolar. Mas ela era corajosa o suficiente para empurrá-lo ao limite, queria fazê-lo falar, precisava descobrir todos os pormenores dos sentimentos que o ligavam á Lily Potter. E o por que dessa curiosidade repentina ela não sabia. Só sabia que Lily Potter não era digna de tanta devoção, não era digna do amor dele. Entretanto, o que mais á incomodava, era a dor que via refletida nos olhos dele, sempre que mencionavam o nome dela. A dor da culpa.

– Você se culpa pela morte dela. – disse firme. – Será que você não vê que não é sua culpa?

– Eu entreguei a maldita profecia ao lord das trevas. Eu á traí. – ele murmurou de forma cansada.

– Você errou. E daí? Todo mundo erra, Snape. Você tem que... Se perdoar. –

– Todos erram, claro, mas poucos matam a pessoa que amam. –

–Você não á matou! – gritou exasperada.

– Entreguei ela de bandeja para o lord, não fui capaz de protege-la, não pude...Argh! Eu não vou falar sobre isso. – murmurou entre outra dose de vinho.

– Sabe o que ajuda? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo, em um tom mais calmo. – Falar. Você precisa falar sobre ela, dizer em voz alta o que sente.

– Quer mesmo que eu fale sobre Lily com você? – perguntou pensativo.

– Sim. É uma noite de garotas, falar sobre segredos amorosos é parte da diversão. – apesar das palavras, o olhar de Hermione mostrava tudo, menos diversão.

– Tudo bem. – concedeu amargamente. – Eu á amava, ela amava outro, eu entreguei a profecia, ela morreu, eu protegi o filho dela para me redimir. Isso é tudo. –os olhos dele nunca á encararam, permaneceram fixos sobre a lareira, como se as chamas fossem dignas de toda atenção.

–Poupe-me , eu já sei isso tudo. – ela disse. – Eu quero que você se abra Snape, de verdade.

– Eu não...

– Me conte como se sentiu quando ela se casou com James. – pediu cautelosa.

E Snape, sem conseguir se segurar, talvez pelo teor alcoólico em seu sangue, acabou por responder com sinceridade.

– Ela me matou quando entrou naquela igreja. – sussurrou fracamente. – Tínhamos passado a noite juntos, sabia? –

– Sério? – perguntou uma Hermione boquiaberta.

– Sim. Lily passou a véspera do casamento em minha cama. –

– Ela te amava? –

– Amou no início, eu acho. Mas depois... Ela preferiu o popular Potter, ao esquisitão da Sonserina. –

– Nunca pensei que a mãe de Harry... Quer dizer, passar a noite com você... Na véspera do casamento? Nossa!

Falar sobre Lily não lhe causou tanta dor quanto ele pensava que causaria, pelo contrário, agora que tinha começado, Snape sentia que precisava continuar falando, queria vomitar tudo o que sempre guardou somente para si.

– Lily era muito impulsiva. Graças a Merlin por isso, as melhores noites da minha vida eu devo á sua impulsividade.

O monstro do ciúme se remexeu inquieto no estômago de Hermione, mas ela ignorou isso.

– Noites? – ela perguntou enfatizando o plural.

– Ela me procurava às vezes, dizia que me amava, passava a noite comigo e ia embora. Ela não podia admitir ao mundo que estava apaixonada por um comensal da morte. – contou ele.

– Isso não é amor. – Hermione bufou. – Se ela realmente te amasse, ficaria do seu lado, não se casaria com seu inimigo e lhe daria apenas algumas noites. Se ela te amasse, ela te daria tudo!

– Eu era um bruxo das trevas, Granger, ela estava certa em se manter longe de mim.

– Por favor, pare de colocá-la num pedestal. Ela não era perfeita!

– Era perfeita pra mim. – ele disse outra vez em tom de devoção.

– Ela traiu você! Te largou, se casou com outro! Como você pode...

– Ela teve seus motivos.

Por um momento tudo o que Hermione fez, foi olhar para o homem á sua frente.

Como ele podia amar tão incondicionalmente á uma mulher que só o fez sofrer? Era tão injusto que tanto amor, fosse dado á alguém que nunca, em nenhum momento, o mereceu. Foi então que ela percebeu que sentia por ele um pouco mais que raiva ou ódio, no fundo ela sentia também um carinho muito grande.

Snape era uma pessoa boa, merecia alguém que o amasse de verdade e, definitivamente, ele tinha que parar de se menosprezar diante da lembrança de Lily Potter.

Com um movimento rápido, Hermione se levantou sobre os joelhos e se colocou em frente ao homem. Pegou da mão dele a taça de vinho e á colocou no chão, para poder tomar a mãos pequenas entre as suas.

– Você é um homem bom, Severus. – ela disse suavemente, usando o primeiro nome dele de maneira suave e carinhosa.

– Só agora. – ele pontuou.

– Não. – ela contestou com um meio sorriso. – Sempre foi. Aqui. – Hermione estendeu a mão, e espalmou sobre o peito de Snape.

Sentiu sob a palma os batimentos cardíacos dele aumentarem com o gesto, era quase como se ele estivesse nervoso com sua aproximação. O que não podia ser verdade, claro, Snape não faz o tipo de quem fica nervoso com um toque tão simples.

– Você acha? – perguntou por fim.

– Eu sei. – disse resoluta. – Eu acredito que, mesmo se Lily Potter não morresse você viria para o lado do bem, você acabaria encontrando a sua luz.

Snape não soube explicar por que, mas as palavras dela lhe acariciaram á alma, como se fossem o bálsamo que ele tanto precisava.

Como sempre, Hermione Granger o deixou confuso. Parte de sua mente sabia que tinha que odiar a bruxa com toda sua força, odiá-la por fazer com que se abrisse, por ultrapassar todas as suas defesas, como se ela fosse alguém em quem podia confiar.

Ele não queria confiar nela, nem em ninguém! Ele era uma pessoa sozinha e assim deveria continuar, mas ela, de maneira simples, conseguia perfurar todas as barreiras que ele, tão bravamente, construía em torno de si. Era quase como se ela fosse parte dele. E de fato, nesse momento, ela era.

– Eu quero... – ele disse de repente de forma desconexa, quando se deu conta do quão perto estavam.

O assunto Lily Potter se evaporou como fumaça e os lábios dela eram tudo o que ele conseguia ver.

Snape pousou uma mão no rosto de Hermione, apreciando o modo como ela se inclinou para aproveitar a carícia.

–Você é muito irritante, menina. – disse com um meio sorriso.

Pela primeira vez, Hermione não se importou com ele á chamando de irritante, nem de menina.

Era difícil pensar com clareza com ele á acariciando.

Ela parou de respirar, quando ele, lentamente, aproximou os lábios aos dela. Snape á beijou delicadamente, apenas um toque suave, mas foi o suficiente para que Hermione quisesse mais.

Ela estava apenas semiconsciente de que uma de suas mãos, ainda estava sobre o seio dele.

– Isso não foi curiosidade cientifica. – ela alertou, lembrando-se da última vez em que se beijaram e ele usou essa desculpa.

– Não foi. – ele concordou.

Snape não queria admitir para ela que realmente queria á beijar, não queria que ela tirasse conclusões erradas, pois ele não queria paquerar ela ou coisa do tipo. Ele só... Gostava do jeito que ela beijava. Então, deixando seu espirito sonserino falar alto, ele sugeriu:

– Essa situação que nós dois estamos vivendo é única, Granger. – seu tom era sério, como quando ele ensinava uma poção muito difícil. – Acho que, como adultos bem resolvidos que somos, devíamos , erm, nos aproveitar da nossa... Condição física.

– O que está sugerindo? – perguntou Hermione, ainda com a mão no seio dele.

– Estou sugerindo que tem... Algumas coisas que devíamos aproveitar, acho que você me entende. – ele concluiu a frase e olhou para a mão de Hermione sugestivamente.

Corando, Hermione largou o seio.

– Quer...

– Quero. Pense sobre isso; você sabe tudo o que uma mulher gosta e eu, sei tudo o que um homem gosta. Podemos, sabe, ensinar alguma coisa um ao outro, Granger. – disse malicioso.

Hermione fingiu pensar por um momento, mesmo já sabendo que sua resposta seria sim. Ela já tinha tido muitos pensamentos impróprios sobre Snape, para agora rejeitar uma proposta dessas.

– Podemos lidar com isso de forma acadêmica, não é?

– Claro que sim! Completamente pela satisfação de aprender. – ele disse em tom professoral.

Sem qualquer outra palavra, Hermione selou os lábios dele num beijo caloroso.

O beijo era como o primeiro que haviam trocado, mas havia algo mais quente, havia mais desejo. Hermione agarrou-se aos cabelos de Snape e aprofundou o beijo, sendo presenteada com um gemido rouco do homem. As mãos, que outrora eram tímidas ao contato, agora passeavam livres pelo corpo um do outro, apertavam, puxavam e acariciavam.

Não parecia mais tão estranho estarem beijando os próprios lábios, pois ambos conseguiam reconhecer os sabores e movimentos característicos do outro.

Snape mordeu o lábio inferior da grifana, antes de começar um caminho de beijos até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

– Sensibilidade. – ele sussurrou roucamente e mordicou a orelha de Hermione.

Imediatamente, a grifana sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiando, os músculos virarem gelatina e tudo piorava quando Snape mordiscava e sugava o lóbulo. Era quase uma tortura, o toque quente fazia com que ela se sentisse desesperada por mais. Ele fez movimentos circulares com língua, ocasionalmente gemia roucamente ali, fazendo com que Hermione respondesse com outro gemido intenso.

Ela exclamou em frustração quando Snape se afastou um pouco.

– Não é fascinante? – perguntou convencido.

– Admito que sim, professor. – ela concedeu. – Minha vez de te mostrar meu ponto de sensibilidade.

Antes que Snape esboçasse qualquer reação, Hermione já se inclinava sobre ele. Os olhos da grifana brilharam em ousadia, quando ela, sem aviso, faz com que Snape se deitasse sobre a toalha, para então puxar a blusa do pijama para cima e descer os lábios sobre a pele branca.

Snape não sentiu nada de extraordinário no inicio, os beijos que ela distribuía pela região eram quentes e lentos, muito agradáveis, mas nada de especial. Então ela enfiou a língua no seu umbigo e Snape arquejou. Ela lambia a pele em volta, distribuía pequenas mordidas e o agarrava pelo quadril com mãos fortes. Porém, cedo demais, os lábios se foram.

– Não é fascinante? – perguntou ela, repetindo a pergunta que ele mesmo havia feito anteriormente.

Snape esboçou um de seus raros sorrisos e tornou a tomá-la em outro beijo, porém, desta vez, era um beijo delicado. Mas igualmente prazeroso, de qualquer modo.

– Essa lição foi interessante. – comentou ela, quando eles se largaram e voltaram a comer.

– É, você fica bem menos irritante quando tem a boca ocupada. – alfinetou ele, mais por habito de irritá-la do que qualquer outra coisa.

Hermione não se importou, estava em ótimo humor para se incomodar com qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.

Quando foram para cama naquela noite, não deitaram-se de costas um pro outro, mas também não se deitaram perto. Deitaram-se de lado, de frente um pro outro, com um único travesseiro servindo de muro.

Snape acordou com uma sensação incomoda sobre o peito, algo que lhe impedia de respirar direito, demorou alguns segundos pra que ele percebesse que o tal peso era, na verdade, o braço de Hermione.

Em seu sono, a mulher tinha se moldado á ele, lançando uma das pernas sobre seu quadril e o abraçado pelo peito. Quase riu com a percepção de que tinha dormido de conchinha com Hermione Granger, pior, ele servira de conchinha menor.

Já estava imaginando varias maneiras de satirizar Hermione, quando sentiu algo rígido pressionando suas nádegas. Afastou-se subitamente e arrancou o lençol para longe, constatando que Hermione tinha um sorriso leve nos lábios e uma ereção evidente sob as calças.

– Ãham! – pigarreou. – Granger? – ela se moveu inquieta, mas não acordou. – Granger! – chamou mais alto.

– Eu sei que ele só quer minha inocência... – ela murmurou ainda sonhando.

– Granger! – gritou e chacoalhou seus ombros.

Ela pulou na cama, levou a mão sobre o peito e tentou se concentrar em sua respiração.

– Quer me matar de susto? – perguntou indignada, com a voz meio grogue.

– Susto? Não foi você que acordou com algo duro cutucando seu traseiro! – disse ele escondendo um risinho.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Hermione.

Snape nada disse, apenas olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas para o meio das pernas dela. Seguindo o olhar, ela viu do que ele falava e arregalou os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas arderem consideravelmente. Hermione levou as duas mãos á virilha e tentou, inutilmente, esconder o volume do pênis ereto.

– De novo isso? – perguntou desesperada. – Mas eu nem pensei em nada dessa vez!

–Então da primeira vez estava pensando em safadezas, é? – quis saber Snape.

– Ora, vá plantar mandrágoras Snape! – ela enervou-se e correu para o banheiro.

Snape á observou andar de pernas abertas até o banheiro, parecendo uma criança grande com todas aquelas mandrágoras no pijama, ele fez uma nota mental de nunca mais usar aquele pijama ridículo e tornou á se deitar, pensando em como Hermione resolveria o pequeno problema matinal.

No café da manhã, eles se sentaram ao lado de uma Minerva profundamente irritada. Porém, a velha diretora não lhes dirigiu a palavra, nem mesmo um bom dia cordial, ela apenas comeu seu desjejum em perfeito silêncio, o que só serviu para deixar Hermione apreensiva. Minerva em silêncio era sinônimo de problema.

Filch pediu permissão á diretora para falar com os estudantes durante o café. Ele contou á todos que madame Nor-r-ra tinha sumido e ofereceu uma generosa recompensa para quem trouxesse a gatinha de volta. Prometeu que daria o dobro da recompensa, se trouxessem junto com a gata, o culpado pelo seu sumiço, para que ele pudesse esganá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Snape lançou á Hermione um olhar de "eu te disse", acompanhado por aquele sorriso de canto que ela tanto odiava.

O resto do dia se passou tão normalmente quanto poderia.

Hermione não conseguia parar pensar nos acontecimentos da noite passada, as confissões e os beijos de Severus, mexeram com os sentimentos da grifana. Ela ainda não podia denominar o que estava sentindo, mas, com certeza, nunca mais voltaria á ver Snape com os mesmos olhos.

Talvez amor e ódio andassem mesmo juntos afinal. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça para expulsar o pensamento. Não sentia nada por Snape, nada! Pelo menos era isso que a bruxinha dizia á si mesma.

Hermione teve dois caldeirões derretidos em sua aula com o sétimo ano, tudo por que os alunos estavam eufóricos com a viajem que fariam no fim de semana.

Minerva os tinha presenteado com um passeio á Las Vegas, por terem ganhado o primeiro lugar na feira de poções nacional. A euforia contagiante, acabou por distrair dois dos alunos, que acrescentaram ingredientes errados em suas poções, resultando em alunos na enfermaria e uma sala de aula mergulhada em amortentia.

Depois de limpar todo o laboratório, Hermione se dirigiu aos aposentos, pois já não tinha mais aulas á dar naquele dia.

Snape já estava lá e Hermione ficou surpresa ao encontra-lo perto dos gatos. Ele estava meio inclinado, olhando para os filhotes miúdos com atenção.

– São tão pequenos. – ele disse sem encará-la.

– São lindos. – ela se aproximou e se agachou para acariciar os gatinhos.

– Devíamos dar nomes á eles.

– Acho que devemos esperar até que abram os olhos, só então poderemos escolher os nomes certos.

Snape aquiesceu uma vez com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos dos quatro filhotes. Ele não gostava de gatos, ou de qualquer outro bicho, mas sentia uma simpatia pela pequena família de felinos que agora morava em sua sala.

– Quando vai contar ao zelador o que aconteceu á sua gata?

– Logo. – ela tremeu internamente. Sua mente sendo inundada por imagens de Filch caçando-a pelo castelo para esganá-la.

Estava á ponto de dizer á Snape que seria uma boa ideia despejar uma poção calmante no suco de abóbora matinal do zelador, antes de contar que madame Nor-r-ra estava com eles, quando batidas exigentes soaram pelo cômodo.

Sanpe abriu a porta e Minerva entrou sem pedir permissão.

– Acho que temos uma conversa pendente. – disse em tom sério.

– Boa noite, Minerva, por que não entra? Gostaria de uma xícara de chá? Talvez uma pequena dose se cianureto? – perguntou Snape sarcasticamente. Hermione, pondo-se ao lado do mestre, o acotovelou e murmurou algo ininteligível.

– O que deseja diretora? – perguntou a grifana polidamente.

– Eu perdi algo que era muito importante para mim. E tenho um sério palpite de que vocês dois sabem onde está...

– Não sabemos de nada! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu achei que diriam isso. – Minerva começou em tom baixo, antes de andar em volta dos dois. – Claro que não foi pra tratar de assuntos pessoais que eu vim até aqui. Vim como diretora desta escola, para lhes comunicar que no próximo fim de semana vocês acompanharam a viajem do sétimo ano. – ela parou de andar com um floreio gracioso, lançando á eles um olhar determinado.

– O que? –perguntou Hermione.

– Nem pensar! – disse Severus veementemente.

– Contestando minha autoridade, Snape?

– Tenho poções em andamento, não posso me ausentar do castelo. – ele disse firme.

– Poppy pode cuidar delas pra você, apenas diga á ela o que tem que fazer.

– Você acha mesmo que nós vamos servir de babás daqueles fedelhos por todo fim de semana?

– Bom, vocês sempre podem devolver a minha foto, então eu poderia reconsiderar... Mas como vocês não sabem nada sobre esse assunto...

– Seja razoável, Minerva. – pediu Hermione.

– Eu sempre sou. – a diretora sorriu marota. – Vocês tem até amanha de manhã para me entregar a foto, caso contrario, façam as malas e preparem-se para a viajem. – Snape mordeu o punho com raiva e Hermione estava á ponto de implorar outra vez, mas antes que abrisse a boca, a diretora já tinha alcançado a porta.

– Ah, e á propósito, isso só o começo. – a porta se fechou com um baque tranquilo, mas a ameaça ainda ecoou pelo lugar de maneira irritante.

– O que fazemos? Entregamos a foto? – Hermione perguntou desanimada.

– Tão fácil assim? Não. – Snape riu sem humor. – Acho que vamos á Las Vegas, Granger.

Hermione sentiu um frio inexplicável na espinha, algo lhe dizia que aquela não seria uma viajem tranquila.

* * *

E ai o que acharam?  
Gatinhos fofos para atormentar a vida do Sev E essa viajem não vai prestar! HAHAHAHAAHAHA

Quero meus reviews! Quando mais reviews, mais rápido atualizo!lalalala Se rolar recomendação então... *O*

Beso amoures, até breve


End file.
